Dangerous Desires
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood. Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC. Written with TwilightWorshipper14
1. Everything Changes

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 1

* * *

Seraphina Ysabelle Saltzman stared around the room blankly as she struggled to take in the news that her father had been dead for almost three months but no one aside from her, Bonnie and Damon seemed to care.

Ever since coming to Mystic Falls two years ago, Seraphina's life had quite literally turned upside down with the discovery of learning that she was a witch descended from a long line of witches in New Orleans but she wasn't sure which family though.

She sighed and tied her hair up as she got ready for her shift at the Mystic Grill, so she could pay for college next summer and headed downstairs where she saw Elena come in with Caroline, her two least favourite people.

Without saying a word, she walked past them and headed towards her black 1967 Chevrolet Impala that her dad had brought for her as a present for her seventeenth birthday a year ago.

A pang went through her then, once again she had lost a loved one due to Elena Gilbert and it made her blood boil.

Climbing in the car, Seraphina starts up her car and drives to the Grill. As she drives, she tries to avoid looking around too much. The memories of her father are almost everywhere in this town and it causes her heart to throb in her chest. She would have thought Elena would understand, considering how much she moped around after her parents died but nope. She doesn't show care or concern.

The only ones that care are Bonnie and Damon.

Pulling into a parking spot, Seraphina parked and climbed out. Heading into the grill, she flinches as she catches Tyler's eye. Shame flashes in his eyes before it is hidden and he gives her a playful grin. Shaking her head, Seraphina rolls her dark brown eyes as she heads to the back and ties the apron around her waist.

She started throwing herself into working at the bar, getting drinks for the customers and also serving Damon who had taken it upon himself to look out for her and to be honest, Seraphina feels touched by his brotherly protectiveness.

Seraphina served some beers to the local deputies of the sheriff's department and then served Damon who was sitting at the bar with Bonnie, both of them probably avoiding Elena.

Not that she blamed them, Elena had burned her bridges with her, Bonnie and Damon, using them like they were her slaves as she shook her head in disgust.

Bitch.

She then finished serving them as the door opened to reveal none other than Kol Mikaelson, the youngest of the Original vampire family and also one of her few friends along with April Young.

"Seraphina." Kol said easily as he nodded at her.

Holding in a blush, she raises an eyebrow; thinking wistfully of their almost-kiss. As if sensing what she is thinking about, Kol grins flirtily.

"What do you want?" Seraphina asks easily, tilting her head to the side as she waits for his order. Laughing, he follows her as she heads back to the bar.

"I think you know what I want." He says whispers suggestively in her ear as she leans over to pick up a few empty cups and set them on her tray. She freezes, turning her head and finding him closer than she would normally allow. She flashes a teasing grin and leans closer, breathing evenly to keep her heartbeat steady.

"I thought I did but I guess that changed." She raises a teasing eyebrow and pulls out her pad of paper. "So that'll be a strawberry milkshake and burger with everything on it?" She asks, writing it down without waiting for his response.

"Have you been watching me?" He gasps, placing a hand teasingly over his heart. Shaking her head, a reluctant smile tugging at her mouth; the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Hardly but that is what you order every single time you come in here." She sasses back and pushes into the back kitchen. Hanging his order up with the rest, Seraphina slips back out into the bar. Bumping into a hard chest, she looks up with an apology on her lips. Tyler is staring back at her, his dark eyes narrowed as he holds her steady with his hands.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Seraphina said quickly and she moved away from him then as she started serving up Kol's order, Seraphina knew Tyler didn't like the Originals but she did and Elena would have to deal with it along with Tyler.

"Why were you talking to him, Sera?!" Tyler asked angrily, his green eyes flashing with rage and betrayal, causing Seraphina to freeze then and glare at him angrily.

"Excuse me?!" She asked dangerously, causing the frying pan next to her to start rattling slightly, a sign of her powers abd Tyler ignored that as he glared at her angrily.

"You heard me, we're all wondering why you're hanging around the family that caused us so much hell!" Tyler yelled angrily, his body shaking then in anger.

Seraphina slapped him then.

"The only one who caused me hell, is Elena Gilbert and if it wasn't for her then my dad would still be alive and so would a lot of people!" She screamed enraged.

A low growl rips out of Tyler and fear spears through her. She remembers how volatile werewolves can be, even without the influence of the moon.

"Stay away from them. Especially Kol." He snaps and stalks away. Staring after him with fearful eyes, Seraphina feels a flash of intense anger. A loud screeching noise makes her cringe and she sheepishly calms her magic. Picking up the now mangled silver bowl, Seraphina takes a deep, calming breath and uses her magic to straighten it out again.

"Screw you too, Tyler." She snaps angrily, her hands tightening on the bowl's rim. She feels scared and then infuriated at being scared and it becomes a vicious cycle. Sighing, she rolls her eyes and sets down the bowl, finishing with Kol's order. Placing his food on her tray, she carries it out of the kitchen and scans the Grill for him. He is in the corner, playing darts with Klaus. Smiling slightly at the sight of the hybrid, she carries the food over to them.

"-should have seen your face!" Kol mocks his brother and Klaus rolls his blue eyes, irritation flaring in the depths.

"Must you be so childish, brother?" He drawls and Kol throws a dart, it digging into the bulls-eye.

"Yes." He says challengingly, turning and smirking at Seraphina. "Darling, there you are!" He says teasingly, grasping her hand and twirling her after she sets down the food.

"Kol!" She laughs, acutely aware of his body pressed against hers. He is so frustrating. Sending all the right signals and then when he had the chance to kiss her...backing away.

It confused Seraphina immensely but she simply guessed Kol wasn't ready for it as she smiled up at him and went to serve the other patrons, grateful that she was wearing flat shoes as she served a few more people before seeing Jeremy enter and saw him head over to Tyler and grimaced.

She started clearing up some tables and decided to give Klaus a burger as well along with a chocolate milkshake, she headed into the kitchen and began cooking the food as she heard someone come in.

* * *

Seraphina looked up to see it was only Bonnie and smiled at her close friend as she finished cooking the burger before placing it on a plate and they walked together.

"How've you been doing, Bon?" Seraphina asked gently and Bonnie was silent for a minute as she looked at the slightly younger girl and smiled.

"I'm doing ok, what about you Sera?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Ugh, don't even ask!" She groans and Bonnie smiles a little, her dark green eyes shadowed with pained understanding.

"Yeah, after Grams died, it was like this." She comforts.

"You mean nobody cared she died because of the supernatural and proceeded to ignore the sacrifice? All the while your heart is slowly snapping in two because you miss the person that died so much?" Seraphina asks slightly desperately, avoiding looking at Bonnie as she places Klaus's food down.

Avoiding the slightly curious eyes of the two Originals, she heads over to a different table.

"Hi, how may I take your ord-" She began, pulling out her paper and pen. Glancing up, her welcoming smile immediately dropped and she spun on a heel.

"Wait!" Jeremy Gilbert called out and chased after her. Spinning around and stalking forward, Seraphina looks suddenly very dangerous and Kol can't tear his eyes off her as she jabs a finger in the younger boy's chest.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" She hisses angrily and he looks faintly apologetic.

"I just-" He scratches the back of his head. "I wanted to see how you are doing." He says and she scoffs.

"Bull. Wanna pull the other string? It's got bells on it." She snarks and whips around, a small smile pulling at her lips when she sees Kol snickering at her snappy comeback.

She glared at him warningly and he smirked at her as she finished serving up orders and reluctantly served Jeremy, at least he was trying to apologise unlike Elena Gilbert.

Bitch she was.

Seraphina finished serving up Jeremy's order, which was a vanilla milkshake, a double cheeseburger and fries as she gave it to him and saw Caroline enter then along with Stefan and Elena.

Oh joy.

She saw Klaus glance at Caroline then and shook her head, Caroline didn't love Klaus and used his affections for her to her own uses and that was what Seraphina disliked about her.

"See you later Madame Seraphina." Klaus said politely as he kissed her right hand and she blushed deep pink then, sensing everyone's eyes on her as he went outside to wait for Kol who lingered behind.

"My brother is ever the Prince Charming." Kol said dryly.

Remembering Klaus's deep, sea-blue eyes and blonde hair with darker undertones, she nods in agreement. Hiding a smile at the adorable scowl that crosses his face, she bumps their shoulders together.

"Yeah but I find that I usually go for the more handsome brother." She teases and he stares at her for a second before a wide smirk breaks out and his dark eyes sparkle.

"Now how can I argue with that, darling?" He questions, reaching out and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. Fighting a blush, she laughs.

"You aren't." She retorts, ignoring the combined disapproving glares of Tyler, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. Don't they realize she couldn't give a less of a fuck about what they think? They aren't the only ones who have fought and bled for this town. It really pisses Seraphina off that they think they can be all judgy and annoying just because they all died at least once.

"I'll see you later, luv." He drawls (mocking his brother) and winks at her startled eyes as her heartbeat stutters for a second. He smirks, tapping his ear and letting her know he heard it. Rolling her eyes, she strides past him; not bothering to fight the smile this time. He laughs as he leaves and her deep brown eyes sparkle as she cleans a table of its plates.

She felt a smile on her face, a proper or for the first time in a while since her father had passed away as she headed into the kitchen to wash up the plates then.

* * *

Seraphina put on a pair of rubber gloves and began washing up the plates, glasses and cutlery as she had a generous tip from Klaus and Kol as she washed up the dirty utensils.

She hummed a song under her breath that her mother would sing to her as she finished washing up and put everything away as she started locking up for the night.

It was dark outside and she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger as she saw the bar was completely deserted, Matt had probably gone home too.

Seraphina had just reached her car which was hear the forest, when a pair of hands grabbed her roughly, she fought against him viciously but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" Seraphina screams and a large hand clamps down over her mouth as she gets dragged back into the Mystic Grill. Crying, Sera reaches for her magic but as always, her extreme fear blocks it off from her. It is like a brick wall set in front of the one thing that could save her. Essentially, right now she is nothing more than a weak human. She tries to bite the hand over her mouth but it tightens viciously over her jaw and she screams with pain.

The dim bar had always looked comforting to Seraphina but now it just looks creepy. The shadows are deep pools that are possible hiding spots for more assailants. Suddenly, she is spun around and tossed to the floor.

Scrambling to get away, she scrabbles at the floor but a foot lands on her back, pinning her to the ground.

"I warned you but no...You just had to go and flirt with both of them!" Seraphina freezes when she register Tyler's deep voice, only it has a guttural edge to it. Betrayal, anger and an almost crippling fear swirl into a chaotic mess in her heart.

"Tyler? Ty, please let me go! Please!" She cries out and he laughs lowly, roughly turning her over. Seraphina sobs with pain as his hands dig into her arms (undoubtedly creating bruises) and she looks up at him. In the dark, his once kind features are distorted and violent; driving her fear higher. "Tyler, please no!" She wails, extremely afraid of the dark intentions in his eyes.

"I'm doing this to teach you a lesson, you'll understand why I did this to you and the others will understand when I tell them, especially Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon...they'll understand and so will Caroline." Tyler said insistently as he tore off her dark blue denim shorts, leaving her in a pair of blue panties.

"Tyler please stop this, PLEASE!" Seraphina begged pleadingly as Tyler slapped her hard across the face, causing her lip to bleed as she cried for him to stop.

He yanked off her tank top then and began mauling her breasts which were in a baby blue bra, she tried kicking him but that only seemed to enrage him more as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his boxers as she heard laughing in the distance.

"Teach the White a lesson, Tyler!" A female voice jeered sadistically as Seraphina tried to fight him off, when he slammed her head against the grass, causing her to black out and see stars as Tyler roughly thrusted into her.

Crying tearfully afterwards, the powerless witch curls into a small ball as the arrogant werewolf leaves.

Rage burns in her chest and a chair gets crushed under the weight of her magic. Feeling scared and enraged, Seraphina clenches her fists in her hair.

Oh sure, now her magic decides to work.

A fresh wave of tears washes over her and she cries desperately into her arms. How could this happen? How could he do this? How could anyone do something like this? How could she have let this happen to herself? Why couldn't she be stronger? She is always too weak.

Too weak to save her father and too weak to save herself.

Pushing to her feet, Seraphina holds up her pants and stumbles out to her car. Crying silently, she sits in her car. Pain radiates from her lower half, causing every movement to sting like salt in a wound. She slowly drives home, hating that she will have to walk up the stairs to get to her dads apartment since the elevator is broken.

She barely makes it up the stairs and stumbles inside.

* * *

Slamming the door shut behind herself, she gingerly moves to the bathroom and undresses. She starts crying again when she sees the blood in her underwear and coating the apex of her thighs. How could she have let this happen? The mirror cracks from her magic but she doesn't notice, turning the water on and climbing into the bath. The only good thing is she won't get pregnant because she has been on the pill since she was 15. Pain throbs between her legs as the water slowly fills the tub and she gently cleans herself.

No mother. Her father dead. Rape.

How could it get worse than this?

Seraphina laughs bitterly then, only an idiot would think that it couldn't get any worse but here in Mystic Falls it sure as hell got worse and shakily started washing herself as it dawned on her that she had school the next day.

A wave of bile ran through her and she took a deep breath, she started washing her face, then her hair and finally her aching body as she combed her tangled dark brown wavy curls.

Tears swam down her pale face, sobs ripping from her mouth as she buried her face in her shaking hands.

She wondered who the woman was. The woman who had stood by and allowed Tyler to rape her like an animal in the Mystic Grill, Seraphina couldn't work there again not after tonight.

No way in hell.

Standing up, she pulled the plug and turned on the shower head before feeling the soothing hot water on her scalp, washing away the conditioner and she rinsed it out before turning it abd wrapped herself in a fluffy black towel as she headed into her bedroom.

It brought back so many memories.

Some good memories and others not so much.

She opens her medicine cabinet on her dresser and takes a pain reliever, hoping it will work soon.

Sighing, the slender brunette slips into a cami and shorts and climbs into bed. Cuddling under her green comforter, more tears slip down her face and soak into her pillow as she sees the picture frame beside her bed. It is a picture of her with her father and mother. She was only two years old and it is the last picture ever taken before her mother disappeared.

Her little face is aglow as she laughs in her mother's arms, her dad tickling her sides and pressing a loving kiss to her mom's cheek. They look like they were such a happy family. Reaching out, Seraphina runs a finger down the necklace hanging off the side. It is a Lapis Lazuli necklace. The blue stone is speckled through with small flecks of gold and is in a tear drop shape. Also on the necklace is a silver leaf charm because her mother loved nature.

It was a wedding present to her mom from her dad. This and the picture is all she has left of them. Picking up the necklace, Seraphina hooks it around her neck and lets it rest against her chest as she cuddles the picture in her arms.

"I love you mom and dad." She mummers and slips into restless sleep.


	2. A Different Girl

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

 **Me and TwilightWorshipper14 are deeply touched by the response.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 2

* * *

 **~3 weeks later~  
**  
Striding onto stage, Seraphina looks out at the horny guys gazing back at her.

She is dressed provocatively in a black corset bustier and lacy garters that make her legs seem miles long. Bending over, she deliberately flashes the top of her breasts, enjoying the way she can control men with a single motion. Honestly, she can see why Kathrine had such fun with it.

Things had changed since the night Tyler had raped her, she had quit her job at the Mystic Grill and now worked at the Midnight Moon Strip Club to pay for her college fund as Elena wasn't helping her out anymore.

She had thrown herself into practising magic and now only talked to her one of her best friends April Young who Elena had babysat as a young teenager.

Those days seemed so long ago but she didn't care, she did a dance for the men and the few women who were in the bar as they threw her money and applauded loudly as she finished her and moved along so Niki one of the other strippers could do her gig and went to her dressing room as she got changed into a short black sequin skirt and a black sequin bra that was part of the uniform as she started heading towards the bar and served up some drinks.

Seraphina served some beers to a group of men who were clearly having a stag do, she nodded at them and served some more customers when she caught sight of a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

Kol.

"Shit." She said startled as Kol stared at her in slight surprise.

"Seraphina?" He asks, shocked. All she can do is stare at him and then she snaps out of it. Spinning around, she rushes through the crowds, shoving and racing to the back. Lucky she has had so much practice moving around in heels. She had almost made it and then a hand closed around her wrist and she found herself with her back to the wall and Kol staring down at her with intense dark brown eyes.

"What do you want?" She asks, putting up a hard front and he raises an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you in three weeks- hell, no one has seen you in three weeks and that is the first thing you say to me?" He questions, blocking her in with his arms and leaning down. Her mouth goes dry with the oddest combination of fear and lust she has ever felt and she tosses her head; using her magic to push him away.

He stares at her with shock, unused to her being so bold as to use her magic against him. Against Kol. An Original. Abruptly, anger flares in his eyes and she stiffens. Oops. She hadn't meant to do that, it was just an automatic reactions since she has been training her magic to actually respond in high-stress situations for her. Hiding that, she raises her chin defiantly and places her hands on her scantily clad hips.

"What does it matter?" She asks coolly, her new attitude striking something in Kol. Responding to the challenge, he straightens and a slightly angry smirk crosses his face as he looks her over.

"What the hell happened to you?" He breathes, his eyes widening at what she is wearing as lust stirs in him. Rolling her eyes and hiding the pleased gleam in her at his obvious attraction, she saunters forward.

"I grew up." She says huskily in his ear and then brushes past him without looking back. He blurs in front of her and leans in but she holds a hand to his lips. "Nope. You had your chance to kiss me and you blew it." She says, not really meaning it but wanting to be chased.

With that being said, she left and headed outside to where there was a changing room inside a newsagents store, she headed inside and changed quickly as she kept the black high heels on and took off the corset before putting on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a tight dark purple lace vest.

She then walked to the mirror and retouched her make-up, adding some more black eyeliner before grabbing her clothes and placing them into a bag abd got into her car as Kol watched silently from the shadows of the back door alley.

What the hell had happened to her?

* * *

Kol wasn't sure why but he felt like Seraphina was hiding something from him and the others, she had quit her job at the Mystic Grill much to everyone's shock and suddenly didn't keep in contact with any of them aside from his sister Rebekah, Bonnie and her other best friend April Young, the daughter of Pastor Young.

He decided to do some investigating.

Heading back inside the strip club (and man is he going to have a hard time explaining why he was there to Sera), he searches out one of the other dancers and smiles charmingly. It works perfectly and the busty blonde moves over to him, smiling sexily.

"Hey there handsome." She tilts her head to the side and looks at him hungrily. "What can I do for you?" She asks suggestively and he winks at her, leaning in and catching her eyes.

"You can tell me why Seraphina works here now." He says, his pupils dilating as he compels her. A dazed look descends over her eyes as she answers him.

"I don't know. She hasn't shared much about herself to any of us. She is kind of closed off and a bit of a hard-ass." Despite the words, admiration colors her tone. Confused, Kol compels her to forget about him and his questions. Leaving, he heads to the Mystic Grill and orders a whisky. Sipping on it, he sits and thinks.

The girl the blonde described didn't sound anything like the old Sera. But it fits with the new attitude that she presented tonight when she saw him. Remembering what she was wearing, Kol inwardly curses as he feels himself harden. But damn that outfit hugged her curves in all the right places.

Ignoring the suggestive looks from a girl at the bar, the Original tosses down a twenty and leaves.

What the hell had caused Seraphina to change so suddenly, something had happened on that Friday night three weeks ago and Kol had a suspicion that the Scooby Gang were involved?

"Hey Original bad boy, do you know where Seraphina is?" A familiar voice asked annoyed and Kol didn't need to turn around to see that standing behind him with a classic smirk was Damon Salvatore.

"I haven't got a clue, why don't you ask your master?" Kol asked snidely, referring to Elena Gilbert and how she constantly kept on using him like some fucking puppet.

Damon's face turned cold then.

"I haven't spoken to Elena since Alaric died, she feels that it's my fault she's a vampire." He said bitterly.

Kol laughs at that, Damon tensing. Honestly, all Kol cares about right now is finding out what happened to Seraphina. He couldn't care less about what the oldest Salvatore brother is going through. But he saw the protectiveness in Damon's eyes and suddenly gets an idea. Turning to Damon, he flashes a challenging smirk that Damon automatically responds to.

"I don't know where she is but I am more concerned about what caused her to drop off the face of the earth and start working in strip club. You in or not?" Kol questions and Damon raises a sardonic eyebrow.

"What the hell were you doing in a strip club? We all know you have a thing for Seraphina. And you may not know this but she has a possessive streak a mile long." Damon quips, pleased he managed to turn the tables on the snarky Original. Kol snarls at him, flashing his vampire face for a second and Damon stands his ground. Nodding in approval, the two vampires start comparing notes.

"She quit her job three weeks and started working at the Moonlight Moon Strip Club which is where I saw her working an hour ago before she ran off." Kol explained quietly and Damon frowned then as he tried to think of something.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on her and in the meanwhile, ask her friends what made her act so weird." Damon said finally as they saw Katherine enter.

* * *

Seraphina looked at herself in the fixed up mirror as she looked at the outfit she was wearing, she had changed into a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue sleeveless top, a black cropped leather jacket and black high heeled stilettos.

Her make-up was dark and smoky, she'd let her hair be natural as she grabbed her bag and started walking out of the apartment to the Mystic Grill where she had arranged to meet Katherine Pierce.

It was time to have fun.

Driving to the Grill, Seraphina takes a deep breath as she stares at it. But it isn't the same as it was then. Lights spill out onto the street with cheerful voices and it eases her fear a little bit. Climbing out of the car, she wraps a thin protective layer of her magic around herself and heads inside with an anticipatory air.

Kathrine has already ordered a round of shots and a bowl of lemons rests beside her leather-clad elbow. Her chocolate curls cascade down her shoulder as she eye-flirts with an innocent human. Amusement shining gold and green in her brown eyes, Sera creeps close to Kathrine.

"Hey, Sera. How's it going?" Kathrine asks, without even turning around. Straightening, Seraphina pouts as she circles around and sits in the chair across from her friend.

"How'd you know?" She asks, licking salt off her hand and taking a shot from Kathrine. Gulping it down, she sucks on a lemon as Kat explains.

"I heard you. Plus, you smell like honey and jasmine. A good combination." She says teasingly, brown eyes more alive than Elena's gleaming with amusement. Sera wrinkles her nose cutely at her and takes another shot.

"That's just creepy." She complains, sucking a new lemon. Laughing, Kathrine gets up and drags Sera to the dance floor. Dancing to a song with a bass beat, the two sway and grind- completely unconcerned about who might be watching.

The song playing was, Your Body by Christina Aguilera and Seraphina danced to one of the few songs that she liked as people danced beside her, Katherine had already gotten a few men around her and Seraphina laughed softly then as she danced to the seductive song, moving her hips and keeping in rhythm as the song played.

Her black high heels tapped on the wooden floor as she danced to the music and tossed her hair back, loving the fact that she was allowed to let her hair down and no Elena drama around her as she danced to the song beside Katherine as the men cheered appreciatively and completely unaware of the two vampires watching from the bar.  
 _  
'I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,  
I'm gonna take what I find (Uh oh, yeah!)  
So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked  
And I won't tell you to stop (Uh oh, yeah!)._

 _Hey boy!_  
 _I don't need to know where you've been,_  
 _All I need to know is you and no need for talking_  
 _Hey boy!_  
 _So don't even tell me your name,_  
 _All I need to know is whose place,_  
 _And let's get walking_

 _All I wanna do is love your body_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _All I wanna do is love your body_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed_  
 _So come on and give me your worst (Uh oh, yeah)_  
 _We're moving faster than slow,_  
 _If you don't know where to go,_  
 _I'll finish off on my own (Uh oh, yeah).'_

Laughing, Kat grabs Seraphina's hands and twirls her happily. The beautiful vampiress hasn't looked so happy in all the times that she has known her. In that moment, she really hopes that Kat will get her happy ending. Landing against a guy, Sera looks up at him. He is cute, dark hair; blue eyes but really, he is no Kol.

Despite that, she raises her arms and sways her hips with him. Smiling, the guy moves closer; his hands settling on her waist. Sera feels her magic stir and she sternly wrestles it back. She is in no danger.

Leaning in closer to the guy, she laughs happily as she feels more relaxed than she has in three weeks.

* * *

At the bar, Kol's eyes are narrowed with anger and he is seconds away from getting up and snapping the guy's neck. And then he lowers his hands to her butt and he snaps. Blurring over there, he drops his hand on the guys shoulder heavily and shoves him away while Sera watches with shock.

"Back off." He snaps to the guy, catching his eyes and infusing the command with his Compelling. The guy nods dazedly and leaves without a look back. Smirking, Kol turns to Sera but he is completely unprepared to be faced with her glare.

"What the hell, Kol?! I'm not some fragile little doll! I can handle myself!" She snaps and storms away, liking the fact that he cared enough to intervene but completely irritated he ruined her good mood.

She walked over to the bar as the song continued to play, the bar tender, David gave her a glass of whisky and she drank it quickly before going back on the dance floor.

Kol was beside her and she completely ignored him as Katherine danced beside them with Damon who looked to be enjoying himself, instead of constantly worrying about Elena as the three vampires and two witches danced to the song as Bonnie joined them, swaying her hips.

"What the hell is going on here, Damon?!" A voice screamed angrily and they all looked up to see it was none other than Elena and beside her was a very pissed off Caroline and...

Tyler.

Something inside Seraphina snapped then, her magic snapped as she sent a painful aneurysm at Tyler, causing him to double over in pain as he fell onto his knees in agony.

'Rapist!' She screamed mentally into his mind as she showed him what he had done to her as his eyes started bleeding along with his nose, she was so angry and upset.

"Stop it! Sera! Please!" Sera couldn't care less about Elena and Caroline but when Bonnie started pleading, she felt a little twinge of shame and shoved it away. Brutally heightening the pain one last time before stopping, Sera boldly faces the accusing glares of Elena and Caroline as she folded her arms and raised her chin arrogantly.

"What have you got against Tyler? What did he ever do to you?!" Caroline shouts, crying a little as she cradles the werewolf. Her eyes flashing angrily, Sera feels a little pain inside as they look at her like she is a monster. In this room, she is hardly the worst. No, Tyler wins that spot hands down.

"Nothing." She lies calmly, Kol narrowing his eyes as her heartbeat stays steady. Almost a little too steady. "I have a problem with the fact he is a filthy mongrel." She sneers and anger flashes in Tyler's eyes. He starts to move forward and Sera reacts instinctively. He stills, his eyes wide and his face reflecting his agony. "Don't test me." She says coldly. "That feeling you are experiencing? I have a hold on your heart and I don't even have to lift a finger to rip. It. Out. So I suggest you and your friends leave me and mine the fuck alone." She orders, an unforgiving air about her.

Those gathered stare at her with wide eyes.

Since when has Sera been so cold, dark and badass?

"Let's go." Seraphina said coldly and Katherine nodded as she nodded at Damon and Kol before following after Seraphina as the others watched in dumbfounded shock.

"What the hell did you do to Seraphina, Kol?!" Jeremy yelled angrily as he tried to grab him only for Kol to grab him by the throat as everyone argued angrily.

"I did nothing little Gilbert, Seraphina's been acting differently ever since last Friday night, and it has something to do with the little wolf pup." Kol growled dangerously as his eyes flashed red and rested on Tyler who swallowed nervously.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He protested heavily and Caroline held his hand tightly in comfort.

Damon, Bonnie and Kol exchanged a look.

"Let's go ask April."

* * *

April sighs as she stares at the blinking computer screen.

Deciding to make it a lost cause, she shuts the laptop and turns to her phone. A little breeze ruffles her hair and she looks up, automatically on edge. Narrowing her eyes at Kol, Damon and Bonnie; April raises an eyebrow. She knows her best friend Sera likes them but honestly, Damon and Kol always put her a little on edge.

Unlike Sera and Bonnie, she is just human and can't do anything to fight back if they decide they want to kill her.

Smiling at Bonnie, she ignores the two vampires- at least for now.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" She asks cheerfully but that falters at Bonnie's concerned look and the way the two vampires aren't even bothering to fight and argue about who is better. She would never say this out loud but April kind of likes Damon better than Kol, if only for the reason that he is just a little more predictable than the ever dangerous Kol.

"What happened to Sera?" Bonnie asks, leaning forward. April blinks with shock, her heart starting to race. Flashing a panicked look at the two vampires, she tries to focus on Bonnie.

"What do you mean?" She asks, stalling and typing out a quick text to Sera under the table and sending it. Bonnie narrows her eyes and April meets her gaze head on. She likes the Bennet witch but Sera is her friend and she asked her not to tell anyone. That is why she drinks the smelly liquid in her coffee every morning.

"Please tell us." Bonnie begs and April shrugs apologetically, feeling bad for the older girl. But her loyalty to Sera won't let her say a thing. Kol flashes forward with a dark grin and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"What happened to Sera?" He questions and she freezes, playing along.

"She decided to stop being weak and woman up." April responds in a monotone and Kol releases her, exchanging exasperated looks with the others.

"Apparently Sera didn't tell anyone." He mutters before widening his eyes as he is levitated in the air. Growling, he looks down. "Sera!"

"Kol, leave April out of this along with Rebekah, they have nothing to do with what happened to me!" Seraphina ordered harshly and they all stared at her in shock as did April.

Ensuring that they got the message one last time, Seraphina left them and walked back to her own but did set fire to Tyler's black SUV as they watched in shock.

What the hell was going on?

"April, please we're worried about Seraphina and think that Tyler and his hybrid friends may have something to with it?" Bonnie said imploringly and April sighed.

"All I know is that, Tyler and his gang of freaks, did something to Sera when she was locking up the Mystic Grill. Ever since, she's been tougher and practising self-defence, she trains me how to fight against hybrids and she hates that woman...Hayley I think her name was." April said quietly, revealing a part of the truth.

All of them were silent.

* * *

Slamming the door to her car shut, Sera sits in her car silently for a second.

Then she snarls angrily and slams a hand down on the steering wheel. Kathrine watches silently in the passenger seat, knowing her friend needs a moment of silence. Then Sera starts her car, slamming her food down on the gas and speeding through town. Easily avoiding the police, Sera hits the highway and starts going faster.

"Just a thought, Ser but you are human and should not be going so fast." Kat finally speaks up as Sera weaves in and out of the traffic recklessly. But Seraphina ignores her words, locked in her memory and hating it. Her magic sparks and writhes around her, showing physical manifestation. Staring with shock, Kathrine's words get stuck in her throat. Only the most powerful of witches can make their magic manifest so that others can see the sheer magnitude of how much they have.

In all of her years, Kathrine has only come across three.

The windows roll down and Sera allows her magic to seep out and mingle with the nature they are speeding past. As the calming influence of the trees reaches her, Sera slowly starts to lift her foot off the gas.

Sure enough, the car began driving by itself as they reached the apartment building where Seraphina lived and parked the car, before they both stepped out of the vehicle and headed inside as they walked up the stairs.

Once they reached the third floor, Seraphina invited Katherine inside and Katherine saw how tidy Seraphina kept the apartment clean and started ordering pizza for them both.

Katherine helped herself to a glass of bourbon from Alaric's secret stash in the left cabinet and saw a photo of a couple on their wedding day, Alaric was in the photo beside a beautiful dark haired young woman with amber eyes.

"That's my mom and dad on their wedding day in the 80's, they had me in 1995." Seraphina explained quietly, she had finished ordering the pizzas and they'd be an hour.

Katherine nodded in understating when a thought hit her.

"Don't you have grandparents?" She asked cautiously and Seraphina nodded in confirmation as she took off her high heels, rubbing her slightly sore feet.

"My mom's parents live in New Orleans, Dad's parents live nearby here so I visit them when I can." Seraphina said fondly.

* * *

 _Enjoy. :)_


	3. A New Teacher

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 3

* * *

"Really?" Kathrine asks, curling on the couch and patting the cushion beside her. Nodding, Seraphina sinks down into the space beside her friend.

"Yeah. They were actually the ones that taught me how to properly use magic. Before I met them, it had been 'acting out' in response to my emotions. Honestly, I was a little disappointed when I found out." Kathrine's eyes widen.

"Why?" She exclaims, wondering why any kid would be disappointed at finding out they could use magic.

"Because I wanted a Hogwarts letter and wand!" Seraphina laughs, blushing a little at the childish confession. Giggling with her, Kathrine sips from her drink before coughing violently. "Kat?!" Sera says, panicked.

"Ver-vervain!" Kathrine said, struggling to breathe. Her gaze flashing to the bottle, understanding lights in Seraphina.

"Shit! You drank from an open bottle! Dad always added vervain to his drinks because he knew he would have at least a cup a day!" She exclaims and Kathrine rolls onto her back, glaring tiredly. Her throat already healed because she only drank a little and spit out the rest.

"That asswipe." She mutters and the pouting expression on her face causing Seraphina to start giggling. Glaring but laughing along, Kathrine hands the glass to Seraphina, trusting her with the vervain laced alcohol.

Seraphina put the lid back on and gave her one that wasn't open, Katherine smiled in thanks and drank some from the bottle as the bell rang and she went to pay for the two pizzas.

She gave the delivery man a good tip and he nodded at her as he handed her the pizza boxes left as she went back inside the apartment and started serving up the pizzas.

Katherine had her pizza which was pepperoni, chicken and cheese while Seraphina had a pizza with pepperoni, jalapeño peppers and habanero peppers with cheese and black pepper.

"I'm surprised your mouth isn't on fire, girl." Katherine said impressed as she tucked into her pizza hungrily.

"I've always liked spicy food, must be the New Orleans blood in my veins I guess." Seraphina said easily.

Kathrine feels her respect for the witch rise a couple of notches yet again. She had thought not much could surprise her (she has been on this earth for a couple of centuries after all) and yet, the people in Mystic Falls just keep keeping her on her toes.

They spend the rest of the night laughing and talking, a girl's night in the truest sense. And by the time they stumble drunkenly into Sera's room and collapse on the bed, their bond has grown yet again.

* * *

Waking up, Sera groans weakly and rolls over to block the light from her face.

Her temple is pounding and her mouth is so damn dry! Trying to go back to sleep, Sera jerks awake as nausea rolls in her stomach. Clamping her hand over her mouth and belly, she rushes to the bathroom in time to puke. An hour later, she emerges from the bathroom, nice and fresh. The dark glare on her face is at odds with her appearance though.

Today she is dressed in a dark blue tank top with a scoop neck, black tight skinny jeans, black combat boots with a wicked heel, a cropped black leather jacket and fingerless black leather gloves. She lined her eyes with blue eyeliner and swiped her lips with deep red. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail and silver earrings gleam from her lobes. She looks fierce.

Kathrine whistles in approval and instantly the image is ruined as the witch rubs temples and groans.

Laughing, the vampire sways over and hands her a pill and water.

"Thanks." She mutters and swallows it, hoping it will kick in sooner rather than later.

Katherine nodded at her and went to have a shower as Seraphina grabbed the cheerleading uniform and said goodbye to Katherine as it was at least 23 degrees outside today and supposedly hotter as the day went on.

She got into her car and drove to April's house, where April was waiting and much like Seraphina, was wearing a pair of faded blue denim shorts, a dark grey tank top and black cowboy boots as they drove to the Mystic Falls High school.

They parked next to Rebekah's car and saw Rebekah waiting for them as today was when the girls wanted to participate in the cheerleading try outs.

"Follow me, you two." Rebekah said amused as they entered the changing rooms and got changed into their gym wear, both Seraphina and April put on converse trainers.

"What are they doing here?!" A voice asked angrily and they all knew who that was as they looked to see it was Caroline.

"What does it look like, Caroline?" Rebekah askid boredly.

"It looks like you guys are thinking you can get on my cheer squad. Something that will happen over my dead body!" The bubbly blonde snarls. Exchanging wicked smirks, Sera and Rebekah nod at each other.

"That can be arranged." Rebekah says snarkily and Sera raises a hand, levitating Caroline in the air and holding her immobile. Clearly not expecting the quick attack, Caroline's eyes widen with fear.

"Sera! I really don't think this a good idea. I'm not a vampire and I can hear the rest of the cheer girls coming. And that means they must be close." April scolds and sighing, the witch drops Caroline.

"Oww!" She groans and Rebekah scoffs while Sera smirks innocently.

"Oops." Despite herself, April starts giggling.

Caroline glared at all of them when Rebekah strode outside with Seraphina and April beside her as they joined up with the other girls who were there to watch the try outs.

One by one they all tried out and Seraphina was grateful for the gymnastic lessons that her father had enrolled her in when he was hunting vampires.

After she had her turn, April went next and finally Rebekah went next as people cheered at the three young women before they all headed back inside as a seething Caroline watched on.

The three girls walked together into their French class and sat down next to each other in the first row as Elena, Bonnie and a fuming Caroline entered after them.

"You're late, Miss Forbes." Mrs Comeaux said disapprovingly and Caroline flushed then as she tried to explain.

"For once I'll let you off but next time you will have a detention." The woman said sternly.

Snickering childishly, April, Sera and Rebekah exchange triumphant expressions.

Caroline shoots them dirty looks but the teacher catches her.

"Ms. Forbes!" She snaps and Caroline submits to the human teacher, hurrying to her seat. Looking innocent, the three girls exchange glances. The class seems to speed by as they practice the language. Rebekah is flawless, the French slipping off her tongue like she was born speaking it.

"Don't worry, I can tutor you guys." She offers as the bell rings and they leave the room.

"This girl is a fucking life saver!" Sera gushes, April laughing as she agrees.

"Who is?" Whirling around, Sera's wide eyes meet Kol's as he smirks. He clearly is over her levitating her in the library yesterday as his eyes travel slowly over what she is wearing. With a blush, Sera realizes she is still in her skimpy try-out clothes.

"Last I checked, my eyes were up here." She teases and he grins, meeting her gaze with appreciation in his eyes.

"I know but I figured I should check to make sure." He teases back while Rebekah and April mime gagging over his shoulder. Shooting them glares, Sera curses the blush on her cheeks. There is something about Kol that makes her feel like she hasn't changed at all.

He still makes her feel like the fun loving, compassionate and adventurous young woman she had been three weeks ago, she smiled at him softly as the four of them started walking to their History class which was being held by a man called Professor Atticus Shane as they all sat down.

"As you all know, Mr Saltzman taught this class but seeing as I'm doing a tour, I've decided to teach this class while the school tries to find another teacher." Atticus said warmly as Seraphina felt a pang in her heart then.

'There won't be a teacher like my dad again.' She thought sadly, even though Rebekah had been the one who had caused Alaric to die, it was in reality Esther's fault.

She wished her dad was teaching this class.

"Miss Bennett at which time did the Salem Witch Trials start?" Professor Shane asked suddenly.

Bonnie looked surprised but answered easily.

"February 1692 and May 1693." Bonnie answered softly and Shane nodded as he looked at the class.

"Now, I am well aware most of you aren't going to know questions like that but by the time I finish teaching, I'm positive you all will." He says confidently and Sera resolves to hate him right there.

The class was a little fun with him in it but Sera was closed off and only answered questions if he specifically called on her, which he did a lot. She and Bonnie seem to be his targets for the questions and answer and it is pissing her off.

Tightening her hold on her magic, Sera frowns. She is really edgy around him for some reason and it is making her witchy senses vibrate. Nudging Bonnie, she raises an eyebrow. Confused, Bonnie grins brightly and Sera turns away. It seems like she is the only one who can tell something is...off, with this new teacher.

By the time the class had finished, they all knew about the horrors of the Salem Witch Trials and the brutal torture methods that they'd use as they all finished up and Seraphina went into the girl's bathroom to get changed.

She washed up slightly and put on some deodorant before putting on her tank top and tied up her boots before heading back to where the others were waiting for her.

* * *

Kol had been wary about that Atticus Shane who had been their substitute for their History class, he seemed very interested in Bonnie and Seraphina.

He looked at Seraphina then who was sitting next to him as they planned the Decade Dance which was following the 80's and everyone was getting involved.

She had seemed edgy too. Kol leans over, enjoying the way she subconsciously leans into his taller frame.

"You didn't like Atticus, did you?" He whispers in her ear and a shiver ripples through her. She twists her head to look up at him, the green and gold flecks in her light brown eyes catching the light as she peers at him.

"He paid way too much attention to Bonnie and I. It just creeped me out." She whispers back, all of her attention firmly on him. Whenever she looks at him like that, it fuels his ego but it also makes him feel like she cares. He smirks at her, enjoying the way a quick blush blooms on her cheeks.

"Don't worry darling, I'll keep you safe." He tells her, leaning in and holding her gaze. Abruptly she closes off and a slightly frosty look is in her eyes.

"I don't need anyone to keep me safe. I can protect myself." She snaps back, a little loudly and Rebekah looks over.

"Sera! Why aren't you helping?" She whines and Sera cringes, slowly turning to Kol and looking at him from under her lashes.

"But maybe I need protection from her!" She jokes as Rebekah stomps over, grabs Sera's arm and shoots her brother a glare.

"Stop distracting Sera!" Kol nods, snickering as Sera is dragged away and forced to contribute to the dance ideas.

At the end it was decided that they would do the theme on the 1980's and everyone was getting involved, much to Caroline's displeasure as she glowered at them.

Rebekah was already planning their costumes as were April and Seraphina, the three young woman started making plans to head to Rebekah's house this evening.

"Seraphina, and April I was wondering if we could talk in private?" Professor Shane asked politely, causing Seraphina and April to look weary but they both nodded and followed after him.

* * *

Kol watched as Atticus Shane talked to Seraphina, April and now Bonnie as he kept an eye on them when he saw Stefan come over then along with Elena.

"You need to stay away from Seraphina, Kol!" Elena said angrily as she glared at the youngest Original who glared back at her then with a sudden dangerous look on his face.

"I don't believe what Seraphina does is of any of your concern, you use her to serve your own uses and let's not forget you're the reason her father is dead. Rebekah may have pushed your car off the bridge but you are the person who was linked to her father...so in her eyes, you are the reason her father is gone and she is alone." Kol snarled viciously at her.

Elena raised her hand to slap him, when Damon stopped her and pushed her away from the immortal.

"Enough Elena, you've done enough damage."

Damon snaps at her, barely noticing the hurt look on Kathrine's look-alike.

"But Damon! This is an Original-" Elena begins, Stefan watching bitterly from a table.

"-That has yet to even attempt to harm Seraphina. Last I checked, he is a bit of a dick with a drinking problem. How is that any different than I was when I first came to this town?" Damon asks and Elena draws back.

"I-I." She storms off and leaves the two vampires.

"How do you deal with that?" Kol finally asks and Damon flashes a tired smirk.

"I don't even know anymore. She has changed so much and I don't like this new Elena. And no matter what Stefan says, he doesn't like it either. You know they broke up?" Damon says and Kol looks at him with surprise. Nodding, he sighs and moves over to Seraphina.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" She asks happily, giving him a hug.

"To visit one of my best friends and to keep an eye on you." Damon said easily as he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back as they left the hall and headed outside to where their cars where, they all started getting into when Liz came over.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to check on you three." Liz said kindly and they nodded at her then and watched as she went to talk to Pastor Young who had been talking to Professor Shane in the school car park before they drove off to Rebekah's house.

* * *

Katherine had graced them with her presence and thankfully Klaus simply ignored her while he sketched a drawing of Caroline, he was gonna get hurt by that woman if he wasn't careful.

Rebekah had gone out to get some food and had been while when Stefan called, asking for help and Damon answered wearily.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Stefan?!"

"Relax Damon. I just need to know if you know where Elena is?" He asked, weariness in his voice. Rolling his blue eyes, Damon snorts.

"Didn't you two break up?" He asks snarkily and Stefan growls.

"Why the hell do you care? Oh that's right. You feel for my girl. Again." Stefan snaps and Damon clenches his fist around the phone, flipping it shut and ending the call as he storms irritably into the Grill. His phone rings again and Damon answers it. "I need to know if you know where Rebekah is? We found Elena."

"I don't know where Rebekah is. And isn't it a little soon for you to be moving on?" Damon asks snarkily.

"One, I haven't moved on and two- Elena and I aren't officially broken up. Just call if you have any idea where she might be." Stefan orders and hangs up. "Sorry guys but no sign of her." He says and Seraphina growls with frustration.

"I am going to try a tracking spell." She says and moves determinedly to her bag. She pulls out a heavy and clearly old leather bound book.

"Where did you get that?" Bonnie asks, her wide eyes locked on the book. "I didn't know you had one!" She exclaims and Seraphina nods, too busy flipping through the pages to explain she received it in the mail from her New Orleans family about two weeks ago.

"I need something of Rebekah's, Kol." Seraphina said patiently and Kol nodded along with Klaus as they raced off into Rebekah's bedroom and came back out with a bracelet that belonged to her along with a photo and a lock of Rebekah's dark blonde hair.

Seraphina held a piece of a amethyst on a chain with a vial of Klaus and Kol's blood over the map and it began moving around as she chanted the spell, everyone in the room could feel the magic coursing through the young woman.

"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Vera's, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous." She chanted intently and the pendant stopped over a familiar ranch.

The Pastor Ranch.

"They're at my house?!" April asked shocked.

"Any clue why?" Sera asks, moving quickly and casting a spell of protection as she focuses on Rebekah. A second later, her magic experiences a strong drain and she sways.

"What did you do?" Kol asks, stamping out the flare of jealousy as he remembers the feeling of having his own magic.

"I cast a spell of protection on Rebekah." She answers distractedly and they stare at her with shock. "What?" She asks, glancing up when the silence hangs a few minutes longer.

"That spell is incredibly hard to do with the person in the same room as you, never mind as far away as you just did. That is incredible." Kol says, looking at her in a new light. Not liking the scheming look in Kol's eyes, Sera gets up and moves for the door.

"You can't go on your own." April says strongly, feeling on edge. Like every part of her is screaming out that something bad is going to happen today.

"I won't." Sera says, silently pleading for Kol to come with her. He watches her with his dark gaze but nods and moves forward.

"Time to get my sister out of the trouble she has managed to stumble into this time." He smirks.

Klaus nodded and decided to go with him as did April and Damon and they went off to help their friends.

* * *

 _Enjoy. :)_


	4. Never Let Me Go

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 4

* * *

Elena was terrified as she looked at Pastor Young, he had captured her, Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah so he could lure the others to the ranch and kill them along with the council.

"Now we only need the last three Originals and Damon Salvatore, and then this town will be safe from your kind." Pastor Young declared defiantly as he glared at Stefan and fired a crossbow at him then in the stomach.

"Bonnie Bennett and Seraphina Saltzman are witches, they're best friend with your daughter, Pastor Young!" Elena screamed frantically, she didn't care that she was sacrificing her best friend and her former guardian's only daughter.

This gave the man pause and a speculative gleam lights up his eyes.

"He will be pleased to know that." Pastor Young says cryptically, meaning Atticus Shane. Confused, Elena and Stefan exchange glances but turn back to the man.

"Please! Let us go! I won't hurt anyone!" Elena begs, tears gleaming in her brown eyes but the man is unmoved, focusing on the fact she is a blood sucker.

"I truly am sorry this happened to you, Elena Gilbert but I cannot allow soulless monsters like you to live any longer."

"No, no please No!" Elena screamed hysterically as Pastor Young stepped towards her with a wooden stake, she was screaming and sobbing now as the door was blasted open then.

Damon blurred in then with Kol and Klaus beside him, April, Bonnie and Seraphina were outside in case they needed back up as they looked at the leader of the Town Council.

"Let my sister and the others go, Mr Young." Klaus said coldly, his face cold and hard as he glared at the older man who was holding his sister hostage.

"You are in no position, to make demands Mr Mikaelson." Pastor Young said coldly as he glared at the vampire coldly when he gestured for two of the deputies to attack.

Blurring forward, Damon snaps the first ones neck but shouts as he gets hit with a vervain dart.

"Damon!" Seraphina shouts, anger flaring in her as she moves forward. Using her magic to explode the gun in the deputy's hands, he shouts with pain as the sharp shards slice his hands. Sera doesn't care though, glaring icily at the Pastor as she drops down by Damon.

"Help us!" Elena shouts and Sera's face twists with a wicked snarl. She hates this. She hates Elena. If that stupid bitch hadn't gotten caught up with the Salvatore's this never would have happened. What the fuck did she expect? A human with a vampire? It wasn't going to work. Not like a witch and vampire would. Honestly, Elena's stupidity burns through Seraphina but for Bonnie's sake, she twists her magic out to free the newly made vampire.

Staring with shock at the new revelation, Sera quickly uses her magic to protect April just in case Elena tries anything.

They quickly hurried out of the ranch and began driving back to the Salvatore Boarding House where Tyler was, much to Seraphina's hatred as she glared at him as they all sat around the living room in the boarding house.

"Why the hell did you tell Pastor Young that Bonnie and Seraphina are witches, Elena?!" Stefan exploded enraged as Elena glared at him defiantly then.

"I don't want to die and Seraphina means nothing to any of us, why should I care about her? She's nothing but a whore who's probably fucking Kol like a bitch in heat!" Elena said hatefully.

"True to that, what would your father think, Sera?" Tyler asked tauntingly, Seraphina saw red then and closed her eyes for a minute before hearing screams of agony.

Elena and Tyler were literally on fire, Tyler was screaming in agony as he tried to douse himself out of the flames.

"CAROLINE HELP ME!"

Sera's hand shoots out as she levitates Caroline, holding her immobile like she did earlier in the day. Snarling angrily, she doesn't bother with Elena, focusing all of her rage on the arrogant hybrid. He screams loudly and she smirks darkly, revelling in the pain she is causing her rapist.

"Don't worry. I'm doing this to teach you a lesson, you'll understand why I did this to you." Seraphina mocks him, using the words he told her before her rape. Awareness flares in his eyes but agony overtakes it as she drives the pain higher. He screams so loud and hard that he starts choking on blood as his voice-box breaks.

"Stop it!" Damon shouts, blurring in front of her as Kol watches with awe and suspicion. He glares into her eyes worriedly, not ever having seen his younger friend so...fearfully enraged. She is like a cornered animal lashing out at her abuser. His eyes widening with the revelation, Damon grasps her chin; forcing her to look in his eyes. "Stop Sera. This isn't you." He says gently and she yanks her chin out of his hand, glaring angrily as the flames die out and Tyler heals.

"How the fuck would you know?" She questions harshly, sneering past him at the crumpled form of Tyler. "You don't know me. You don't know what he-" She cuts herself off. "What he is capable of doing. He is a hybrid and he isn't like Klaus. He has no control and it disgusts me. How can I let him live?" She snaps out and April watches with horror as her friend calmly and methodically talks about murdering Tyler.

But in the corner of her mind, her darker self agrees with the witch.

What Tyler did is despicable. Maybe he should be punished. Horrified at her thoughts, April buries them deep down and hurries forward, resting a calming hand on Sera's shoulder.

"Sera, please this isn't you?" April said gently and Seraphina snakes out of the dark rage that had taken over her and she took a shaky deep breath then.

"I'm leaving." She said quietly and with that, started leaving the room as the others watched in shock and alarm at what had just transpired then and looked at Tyler who was in now burned clothes along with Caroline and Elena.

* * *

"What did you do to her, mutt?!" Kol growled menacingly as Klaus entered the house and they saw he was holding a sobbing Kimberly who looked terrified as she looked at Tyler.

"I believe this hybrid knows the answer, now sweetheart why don't you tell us before I let Kol rip your body apart piece by piece?" Klaus asked gently and Kimberly blanched.

"I...I can't...please."

Abruptly, Kol blurs forward and snarls in her face.

"You will tell me or I am not going to hurt you-" Everyone looks at each other with confusion before horror appears on their faces at the rest of his words. "-No. Instead, I will go after your family and friends. Any and all of the people you care about. Especially your siblings. And you will watch as I torture and kill them. The little ones and the older ones and by the time I finish, you will be begging me to kill you. But I won't. I'll change you so you are like me and then you can be a monster for the rest of your miserable life!" He spits out, and she cries with fear.

"Tyler raped her! In the Grill! He attacked her and she couldn't defend herself!" She shouts, cringing at the look of pure rage that appears on Kol's face.

"That's a lie!" Caroline shouts angrily. "Tyler would never do that."

"And yet he isn't protesting." Kol says darkly, deep burning rage lighting in his chest as everything he has seen begins to make sense. The wary looks. The cold behaviour. The flinches. Her magic trained to an iron tip.

This dog raped her.

Seraphina.

His. Seraphina.

He blurs forward, icy rage burning in his eyes as he stops in front of the terrified hybrid.

"No Kol. I know what he did will need a punishment but that is one of my hybrids." Klaus says, stepping forward and glaring at Tyler.

"Now Tyler, I want you to tell me exactly what happened that night at the Grill three weeks ago." Klaus ordered harshly and Tyler swallowed then as he looked at the three Mikaelson siblings and the looks of rage in their eyes along with Damon and April.

"I wanted to teach her a lesson, I thought Seraphina was naive and needed a wakeup call...So after everyone left, including you and Kol... I jumped on her as she was locking up the Mystic Grill and told her that she would understand." Tyler said defiantly.

Kol let out a roar then and lunged at him, and this time Klaus didn't stop him from attacking Tyler who was fought back but was no match against Kol.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to her, DOG!" Kol snarled enraged as he began breaking Tyler's arms, causing him to scream in agony as he struggled against Kol.

Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan tried to help but to no avail as they were all restrained by the others, April and Rebekah restrained Matt while Klaus dealt with Caroline, Damon handled Stefan and Elena along with Bonnie who had come in to help.

"Elena, Caroline help me, please!"

Watching him with love and disgust at war in her eyes, Caroline freezes. Then his panicked face touches something inside of her and she blurs forward. She tries to pull Kol off but that doesn't work since he is so much stronger than she is.

Turning to Klaus, her teary blue eyes plead for him to say something.

Feeling his heart wrench in his chest, Klaus blurs forward and drags his brother away. Snarling with rage, the younger Original strains against him.

"Kol! Calm down!" Klaus shouts. "Think of Sera. She is out there all alone!" He tells him and Kol freezes, suddenly thinking of the girl he likes.

"Shit! Oh fuck. Sera!" He blurs away to find the distraught witch.

* * *

Seraphina found herself wondering Mystic Falls lifelessly as she looked around the town, she then started walking towards Wickery Bridge and looked down at the dark lake then.

By now the others would know what Tyler had done to her, that he had raped her like an animal inside the Mystic Grill and his he had told her that it was for her own good and that she'd understand why he'd hurt her.

But the truth was, she didn't understand why Tyler had done that to her, he had ruined her life and she doubted that Kol would want anything to do with her.

She had nothing left in this world.

Seraphina then climbed onto the railing and stood over the edge dangerously as she looked down at the dark water before taking a deep breath and jumped into the icy water.

Her eyes closed.

* * *

Kol rushes faster, frantically thinking of where to look. Maybe- shit, the Wickery Bridge. Blurring faster, Kol races there in time to see her jump in the water. Rushing over, the Original doesn't hesitate to fling himself in the water.

Diving, he reaches out for Seraphina.

He can't find her. Rage burns in his chest but then he feels her hair wrap around his hand. Kicking his feet, Kol dives a little farther down and wraps her small body in his arms. Swimming to the surface, he staggers out of the water and sets her down on the bank. Pressing her chest, he gives her CPR. After a few intense moments, Sera jerks up and water gushes out of her mouth.

A little color returns to her face and relief sweeps over Kol.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head and she passes out. Biting his wrist, Kol feeds her a little blood and then gathers her in his arms and blurring to her apartment.

He isn't surprised to see Katherine there but she shocks him by helping him care for her and getting her warm before going off to join Elijah at the manor.

Kol gently holds Seraphina in his arms as she sleeps peacefully, probably for the first time in weeks since Tyler had assaulted her as he held her close.

"Kol?" Seraphina asked quietly and Kol nodded as he brushed her fringe away from her face, meeting her dark brown eyes and she sighed heavily then.

"I'm guessing you know then...do the others?" She asked ashamed and Kol nodded then as he looked at the young woman then sadly, wishing he could do something.

"We all know, Kimberly who is one of the hybrids told us what Tyler did to you at the boarding house after you left." Kol explained quietly and looked at her.

"Did April know?"

"Partially. I never told her about the r- the whole story." Sera whispers softly, tears balling in her throat. She is too tired to feel pissed off and afraid. Right now, all she can feel is numb. Kol gently runs a hand down her hair, softly enough that she almost misses it. It warms her heart though but when she closes her eyes, Tyler's face flashes in her mind.

 _-In the dark, his once kind features are distorted and violent; driving her fear higher.-  
_  
Abruptly, Sera's stomach roils and she claps a hand to her mouth as she rushes to the bathroom. Her body clenching as she vomits, she cries quietly into the toilet. Hands hold her hair back and hold out a wet cloth. Taking it gratefully, Sera cleans her mouth. Looking up, she has never looked more vulnerable to Kol.

Her beautiful brown eyes are dark with sadness and shame. Her face is pale and withdrawn. Her form seems so...tiny in a large t-shirt that used to be her Dad's. Looking down, her long amber lashes hide her eyes from him and it seems wrong to Kol. So he gently places a hand on her chin and raises it.

"This wasn't your fault. That dog is going to get punished, regardless of what Klaus says. You can be sure of that." Kol says darkly, but his anger is held in check by the memory of what Sera must have gone through, all by herself. "Come on." Kol hands out a hand and Sera eyes it for a second before softly smiling and taking it. Helping her to her feet, Kol escorts her out and into the living room where she curls up on the couch.

"Thank you, Kol." Sera says softly and Kol nods.

"Anytime darling, anytime." He said quietly as he soothingly ran his hands through her dark brown hair, she closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep then and didn't feel afraid then with Kol sitting down next to her.

Kol watched her fall asleep quietly for a while before picking her up and put her in the bedroom that was hers as she slept and put the dark purple quilt over her that had silver butterflies on it.

He looked at the photos on her bedside table and saw that there was a photo of her, Alaric and who he assumed who had been Alaric's wife and Seraphina's mother.

He picked it up gently and saw that Seraphina was only around two years old, smiling happily alongside her parents but there was something about the woman holding that caused Kol to wonder if he had met her.

Perhaps he had met her ancestor in New Orleans at some point, he did enjoy spending time with the witches of New Orleans and respected them deeply.

He then promised that he was going to make Tyler Lockwood's life a living hell and no one was going to stop him from doing it.

Who knew, maybe Damon Salvatore would be willing to help him.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Sera rolls over and groans as her memories come rushing back.

Stupid fucking Tyler making her feel like life wasn't worth living anymore. Sera dreads seeing her friends today because they will probably hover so damn much now. Sighing, she climbs out of bed and pads to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she freezes as her eyes fall on the toilet.

Wasn't...Kol here?

Quickly rinsing and dropping her toothbrush in its holder, Sera peeks out of the bathroom. Her room is empty. She quietly pads down the hallway and a light feeling wells up in her chest when she sees Kol watching the TV with the volume so low she can barely hear it. Glancing up, he smirks at her.

"You stayed." She says, wonder in her eyes as he gets up.

"I wasn't going to leave after the night you had, Sera." Kol said quietly as he started cooking breakfast for both of them, she decided to help and cooked the pancakes while he cooked the waffles and bacon.

Seraphina's stomach growled then hungrily at the smell as her phone vibrated and she picked it up to see it was a text message from April and Rebekah.

 _'We're thinking of you along with Kat, love you.'_

Xx.

She smiled, touched at their concern and sent a text back before seeing a text from Damon and texted him back as well before she saw Kol had cooked one of her favourite recipes from New Orleans.

Beignets placed on a blue and white china plate with a cup of coffee.

"How did you know?" She asks happily, her eyes lighting up. Struck for a moment, Kol just watches her with an amused smile at her child-like glee. "Kol?" She asks, tilting her head in an endearing way.

"Damon told me." Kol lies effortlessly and she grins.

"But you remembered." She teases and takes a small bite, groaning with happiness at the taste. Despite how totally inappropriate it is (even more so after finding out about the Tyler thing), Kol can't help the way his body reacts. Shifting a little, he decides to not move around the counter...at least not until he gets himself under control.

"Yeah. I did remember." He admits with a charming grin, dark eyes gleaming at her. Feeling the heat in his gaze, she flushes and focuses on her food.

They both eat their breakfast in a relaxed silence, Seraphina is grateful for the fact that they didn't have to go to school yet as it was only seven AM.

She tucks into the bacon hungrily and sees that Kol had put black pepper on the bacon and smiled as she finished eating the bacon before tucking into a beignet and offered him one.

Kol looked at her for a minute before smiling in thanks and tucked into the sweet dessert and Seraphina smiled as she tucked into her one and felt the sugar go on her lips.

"Thank you, for doing this." She said softly and Kol looked at her for a minute before a softened look appeared on his face.

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart." He said sincerely.

* * *

 _Enjoy. :)_


	5. Revelations

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 5

* * *

Heat flushing through her cheeks, Seraphina holds his dark gaze for a moment.

Silently, she leans forward and brushes her lips to his cheek in a soft kiss before putting her plate in the sink and leaving. He stares after her, eyes wide and heat renewed in his groin.

 _'Shit. Not good.'_ He thinks and then attempts to distract himself, something that doesn't really work when he hears the shower turning on. _'Old people. Dead people. Water running down Sera's body. SHIT!'_ Kol groans and plugs his ears, trying to block the sound out. And while that works, his brain can function independently of his ears. Something proven by the images flashing through his brain.

* * *

Climbing out of the shower, Sera wraps a towel around herself.

Padding into her room, she pauses when she sees Kol on her bed listening to music. Smiling in amusement, she moves over and taps his shoulder. His dark eyes shoot open and he sits up, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

"Hey-" His wide eyes trail over her damp skin, following the path of the water drops from her ear to her neck and then disappearing down her cleavage. Clutching the towel closer, Sera bites her lower lip as she sees the look in Kol's eyes. Heat stirs through her and right now, Tyler is the farthest thing from her mind.

"Kol?" She squeaks and he gets up, towering over her lithe frame.

"I'll…" He clears his throat, clearly struggling with restraining himself. "..I'll be outside." He says and then wind ruffles her hair as he blurs away. Staring with wide eyes at where he was just standing, she lets out a deep breath; wondering how she could still want Kol the way she does after what Tyler did to her. Shrugging the question off, Sera gets dressed.

She puts on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey tank top with beads on the front as she combs her hair and lets it dry naturally, Seraphina then put on her necklace again and got herself ready for the day.

After adding on some black eyeliner and putting on her vervain bracelet, she grabbed her bag that held her two grimoires and went to join Kol who had kindly done the dishes.

"Let's go." She said quietly and Kol could tell that she was nervous about going back to school as they headed out of the apartment and went to the car park where they saw Kol's black Harley motorcycle bedside her Impala.

"You ride a motorcycle?!" Seraphina asked shocked and Kol smirked at her as he handed her a helmet and they got on as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Surprised, Sera?" Kol asked teasingly.

"Not really. It kind of fits the badass of Mystic Falls image." She teases playfully and he grins, starting it up and pulling into the street.

Laughing, she holds tightly to him as the wind rolls over them. Riding a motorcycle is so different from her Impala that she falls in love with it; mentally apologizing to her car. Happiness thrums through her as they pull up in front of the school and park.

Pulling the helmet off, Sera tosses her head and ruffles her hair. Realizing she is doing the hair thing that girls in commercials do, she hides a blush and hands the helmet to Kol. His dark eyes glinting, he takes it as she gets off the bike.

"Sera!" Turning at the shout of Bonnie, April and Rebekah; Sera laughs as they slam into her. Hugging her and chattering loudly, they somehow manage to convey acceptance, sorrow and deep rage all at once. Watching with amazement, Kol snickers and shakes his head his head.

He will never understand females.

Shaking his head, he walks beside them as they enter the school and see he girls from the cheerleader try outs crowding around the board and April, Bonnie, Rebekah and Seraphina look.

They had made it to the team, they were on the Mystic High School cheerleading team and Seraphina felt happy then when she heard the door slam open.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, THEY MADE THE TEAM?!" Elena yelled angrily, causing them to glare at her and Caroline stormed over then along with Tyler.

"You fucking bitch, Tyler never raped you!" Caroline screamed enraged and Seraphina sends a wave of pain at the two vampires and the hybrid.

"Damn girls. Cool it." Seraphina says sweetly, not forgetting about the crowd of bystanders. "Let's talk elsewhere, shall we?" She asks and then uses her magic to make it seem like they are walking with the girls and Kol into an empty classroom. Setting them down, Sera glues their mouths so she can speak.

"Alright, here is what's going to happen. You guys are going to back off. Why? Because I could snap your necks right here and now and then stake your stupid asses. This is a warning. Don't piss me off anymore. And Caroline? Try having your Original Compel Tyler. The Compelled never lie." Sera says ominously and then uses her magic to snap the two vampire's necks. They drop like rag dolls and Seraphina strolls casually over their bodies while the others stare after her with amazement.

"Damn she is badass!" April breathes and they nod in agreement as they leave. Kol is having a bit of a problem though. Seeing Sera so confident is sexy and he wants her more and more but he doesn't know how to act on it with what they learned about Tyler. Turning, he starts to leave but stops when he sees Sera. She has a frustrated look in her eyes as she moves up to him.

"Why is it that I still want you?" She questions and hope flares in his chest. Stepping closer, he slides a hand on her cheek and bends down, carefully watching her eyes to see if she will back away. When she doesn't do more than tilt her chin up, he presses his lips to hers. Gasping, she presses closer to him and clutches at his jacket.

Trembling, she curves around Kol and closes her eyes as they kiss languidly. The kiss isn't soft but it isn't rough either. But rather the perfect combination. When they pull away, Sera feels settled and calm. Kol's eyes are content and a gleam is in his dark eyes.

"That's how much I want you and I'm willing to wait Sera, not matter how long you need." Kol said roughly and Seraphina shuddered then at his tone as she smiles at him and they leave the classroom.

And Seraphina knew then that everything would be alright in the end as they went to face the long day.

* * *

Damon had headed to the Mystic Grill, he hated being at home as it meant knowing that Tyler lived there and he had raped the young woman who Damon loved like a little sister.

He was pissed off, big time and Caroline didn't to believe that Tyler was a violent rapist who had attacked Seraphina due to the fact that she was romantically involved with Kol.

Either way, Tyler's life was now going to be a living hell after what he had done and after finishing his bourbon, he saw Klaus enter the bar along with Liz.

"Is it true?" She asked calmly and Damon knew that she referring to the question of Tyler raping Seraphina at the Mystic Grill, three weeks ago.

"It's true Liz."

Anger flashed across her face.

"I am going to have to arrest him." She says fiercely and Klaus shakes his head. The Sheriff knows that Seraphina and Caroline don't get along but she also knows that Seraphina is a good kid. She didn't deserve that, no matter who she was flirting with.

"That is not going to be allowed." Klaus says roughly and holds up a hand to stop protests. "Rest assured, this is my hybrid and I will be dealing out the punishment. Normally I would not care but this is Sera we are talking about. Kol and Rebekah will not allow him allow to go unpunished."

"And neither will I." Damon snaps, blue eyes flashing icy flames. Spotting Seraphina enter with Kol, April and Rebekah he gets up and moves over to them. "Hey." He pulls Sera into a rare hug and she clutches him back, feeling safe.

"Thanks Day." She smiles at him and Damon smirks back.

"Hey April, I think the Sheriff wanted to talk to you." A girl says, walking up. Nodding, April moves over to Liz. Sera and Damon find a seat with Kol and Rebekah, laughing and playing around but a short scream makes her stiffen.

"That was April!" She climbs out of the booth and looks around frantically. Seeing her friend crying, she rushes over. "April! What's wrong?" She asks, hugging her friend.

"My dad! He's dead!" April cries out, sobbing deeply.

"What, how the hell did this happen?!" Seraphina asked shocked as she looked at Liz who nodded gravely as they all struggled to take in what April had just revealed.

"Pastor Young killed himself and the last remaining members of the Founders Council at his ranch in a gas explosion." Liz said grimly as they all stared in shock.

"Jesus Christ." Damon muttered stunned, his sudden good mood as Rebekah and Seraphina comforted a distraught April and decided that she sound stay at the Mikaelson manor.

"Why the hell did Pastor Young kill himself and the rest of the Founder's Council, this doesn't make sense?" Kol asked confused as Liz shook her head and Matt came over.

"Get this, Pastor Young was in touch with Professor Shane." Matt said showing them a Blackberry phone.

"What, the fucking shit?" Damon swears, snatching it from him.

"I knew the guy was a creep." Sera adds quietly, April still sobbing. Her father may have done some terrible things but he is still her father. "You know what guys? Now is not the time." Sera cuts in, cradling her friend to her. April cries harder, her world falling apart around her ears.

* * *

"Sorry." Rebekah apologizes and they help April out to the car. While they drive, poor April sobs until she falls asleep. "She'll be okay." Rebekah says, seeing her watch April worriedly.

"You mean like I wasn't and still aren't?" Seraphina questions a little bitterly.

"You're kidding right? You are one of the most badass, confident, compassionate and awesome person I have seen in a while. And considering how long I have been alive, that means something." Rebekah says sternly and she laughs a little.

"Thanks." She nods at her in the mirror and they drive silently the rest of the way.

They finally reached the Mikaelson manor and parked up before heading up inside where Rebekah ordered five pizzas for them while Seraphina got April settled.

She had stopped crying and now looked simply tired, Seraphina felt bad for her best friend as they all tried to cheer her up.

"Let's watch some chick flicks as Nik calls them." Rebekah said softly and they nodded as she put on Pitch Perfect and they watched it as the bell rang and Seraphina got the pizzas as she sensed someone watching her.

She cautiously looked around but no one was there, she shook her head and went inside with the three pizzas to see Katherine had joined them and was eating her own pizza.

"How the hell did you get in?" She asked shocked.

Smirking, the brunette shrugs her shoulders playfully. April giggles a little but then stops as tears well up in her eyes again.

"I let her in, I figured April could use all the support we could get." Rebekah says, as Kathrine pouts.

They eat pizza and watch multiple movies together. By the time Seraphina has almost fallen asleep, everyone else is curled up on and around each other, deeply asleep. A fond smile rises on Sera's lips as she sees the way their friends have rallied to help April.

This right here is why Sera doesn't care what Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Stefan think...because these people may be vampires that kill but they are also people that care. And they just needed the chance to show it. Slipping asleep, Seraphina knows that she and April will be okay in the end. Because they have their friends and they may not replace lost family but they can certainly help them heal.

* * *

The next morning after having a quick shower, Seraphina and Rebekah accompanied April along with Katherine to the ruins of the Young Ranch where April could pick up her things and they stared at the state it was in.

Half of the house was gone and April was grateful that Klaus was taking in the horses, stating that he had always loved animals and they helped April inside as they saw a letter in the ruins of the kitchen which was covered in ash.

April picked it up and saw it was from her dad.

 _'My dearest April._

 _I haven't got much time but I must warn you that there is a great evil coming to Mystic Falls and only Professor Atticus Shane can help us save our town from evil._

 _I love you._

 _Your father.'_

"Shane has something to do with this." April said angrily as she showed the others the letter and they stared at it for a while as Seraphina called Kol and Damon.

Just then they all heard someone come in and looked up to see it was the Scooby Gang.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked confused.

Raising a sardonic eyebrow, Sera folds her arms.

"We could ask the same. Shouldn't you be in school?" She asks and Jeremy smirks.

"I could ask the same." He mimics and she gives him a reluctant grin.

"April wanted some closure. Before the memorial later today." Sera tells him and he nods, understanding flashing through his eyes.

"I get it, we are just here to try and see what happened. Damon swears it wasn't him-"

"Well no shit Sherlock! Damon doesn't do house fires, he does dinner parties." Smirking at her dark twist, Sera looks past him and sees Damon.

"Finally someone who gets it! Thank you." He tells her and she nods.

"Anytime Day." Elena bristles at the affectionate term and Sera looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. Was that...Jealousy? Well shit. Things just got real!

Elena made her laugh sometimes but also angry at how she used Damon and Stefan for her selfish needs unlike Katherine who had actually cared about her two lovers.

"Anyway, we're leaving to help April with the memorial." Rebekah said calmly and Elena watched as the four young women left when Damon stopped and glanced at Caroline.

"What does it feel like sleeping with your wolf boy, knowing that he raped a young innocent woman for no reason aside from being jealous?" Damon taunted coldly and Jeremy looked stunned.

Tyler had raped someone?

"Tyler raped a young woman, what the hell Caroline?!" He asked horrified as Seraphina watched quietly.

"It's not like that, Seraphina's lying about it." Caroline insisted angrily as Jeremy glared at her angrily.

"If there's one thing I know Care, it's that Seraphina doesn't lie about that sort of stuff. Tyler needs to be punished and I hope Kol kills him slowly." Jeremy said disgusted and walked off.

* * *

Feeling a swell of gratitude towards the younger Gilbert, Seraphina resolves to be a bit more open to him.

"Let's go guys." Rebekah says and Sera leaves with her and April.

They go back to the house first to get changed in black dresses and then head to the memorial. Elena walks up to April with an apologetic look on her face. Exchanging looks, Rebekah and Sera clear off before she can reach them. April watches them with amusement before turning back to Elena.

Heading inside, Sera smiles when she sees Kol.

Smirking, he walks over and holds out his arm. Slipping her arm through his, she shivers a little as she inhales his scent.

"You look fantastic, darling." He says, his dark eyes serious. His dark brown hair is ruffled and there are small kinks and curls hidden among the straighter strands. It looks so adorable that Sera feels the urge to run her hands through his hair but resists.

"This a funeral, I don't really care." She answers a bit harshly and he closes off a little. Shooting him a sorry look, she walks closer to him. "Sorry, I just don't like being back here. It...Wasn't so fun the last time." She whispers and Kol softens.

"Don't worry about it, darling."

Seraphina smiled slightly at the endearment as she and Kol sit in the front pew along with Rebekah as they saw April join them and they began to sing a hymn for the people who had died in the gas explosion softly as April went upstairs to get the book where she had written her eulogy for her father.

* * *

April had just gotten her notebook when someone grabbed her by the mouth, she shrieked and tried to get away but the man was too strong as he gagged her and stabbed her in the stomach.

He then shoved her against the railings as he prepared to kill the vampires that had entered the church and aimed his sniper rifle as he saw one of the girls go up the stand and talk.

April tried to desperately move but it hurt too much.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review._


	6. Strange Family

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 6

* * *

"Hey what's that smell?" Seraphina asked cautiously and Kol sniffed before she saw his fangs come down along with Rebekah's.

"Someone's trying to get all of the vampires to reveal themselves."

Worry widens her eyes before they land on Elena at the podium.

"Shit! Elena is in full view! If she shows herself..." They exchange grim looks. Watching anxiously, Sera finally relaxes a little as Stefan moves Elena away. Tyler gets up and starts speaking and Sera outwardly looks nervous but on the inside? Her fingers are crossed he gets shot. Then it happens, he gets shot.

Shouting and pandemonium erupt as everyone freaks out. In the panic, Kol is the only one to see the look of vicious satisfaction on Sera's face. She could have used her magic to deflect the bullet and she almost did but with her magic wrapped around the bullet, she instead- drove it deeper.

The dark secret wraps into her heart as she turns away and sees Rebekah.

"Where's April?" She cries out and Sera looks around frantically.

"I haven't seen her!" She cries out and Kol pulls her to his side.

"You two get out of here, I'll look for her while Damon goes after the shooter." Rebekah said quickly and they both nod as they hurry out of the church and waited outside for her and April as Tyler was taken to hospital as not to arouse suspicion.

Seraphina waited anxiously along with Kol as Rebekah came out with April who looked pale but otherwise unharmed as Rebekah discreetly handed her a vial of blood and she drank it.

"That man stabbed me, I was just getting my dad's bible when he grabbed me and stabbed me in the stomach! Who the hell is he?!" April asked shakily.

"We're not sure but I think Nik might know." Kol stated as they walked over to their vehicles while Kol and Seraphina got on the bike as they drove to the Mikaelson manor.

Klaus was there and was just getting off a beautiful black horse when he saw them cone over.

"There's a vampire hunter in town." Kol said grimly as Klaus looked weary at the information.

"Anyone you recognized?" He asks and Kol scoffs.

"I don't know if you realize this but I have been locked in a coffin for a long time. Anyone I recognize is a vampire or has something weird going on with them." He snaps and Klaus bristles angrily, blue eyes flashing.

"Stop! This isn't helping!" Rebekah protests, getting between the two. Exchanging looks, April and Sera hang back as the three family members argue and hash things out.

"Do you know why this guy staked you?" She asks her lowly and April shakes her head, biting her lip. "What is it?" Seraphina asks her and she opens her mouth before shutting it. "Come on April." Sera pushes and she cracks.

"Elena found me and was going to feed on me but Caroline found us and stopped her and then she tried to Compel me but I have been drinking the stuff you gave me and it didn't work but she doesn't know!" April gets out all in one breath. Staring at her with shock, Sera rifles through the words before what April said registers in her head.

"What the fuck?! Elena tried to feed on you?" She exclaims and April nods.

"Yup but she stopped herself." She says and Sera conveniently chooses to not hear that part. It's called selective hearing. It's a thing. And even if it wasn't, she just made it one.

"We have to get these guys under control." Seraphina snaps, frustrated and April laughs, watching as Rebekah scolds the two brothers. Despite the fact that they are both dangerous, they both cower a little as their little sister's sharp tongue is turned on them.

"Nothing like a scolding from a sister." Sera tell her and April nods, a small smile appearing.

"Let's get back inside, now." Klaus said finally and they nodded as they headed inside while Kol drove Seraphina home to get some things as they drove back to the Saltzman apartment.

* * *

Once they arrived at the apartment, Seraphina grabbed some clean clothes as she was staying at the Mikaelson manor where she could help April cope with what had just happened.

It was lightly raining outside the apartment as Kol saw a photo of Seraphina's parents on their wedding day, they looked happy as he looked at the photo.

"Is this your mother?" He asked quietly and Seraphina nodded sadly as she looked at the photo of her mother.

"Yes, that's my mom."

"What happened to her?" He asks and she flinches a little. "Sore topic?" He asks and she nods, shoving some clothes in her bag.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sighing, she sits on the bed and pats it so Kol knows its okay to sit with her. He sits beside her as she picks up the picture. Running her fingers fondly over the frame, she stares at her mother and father. "My mom disappeared when I was two. Dad says she was fine and then one day- she was just gone. It really broke his faith in relationships. It's why he never dated after her...and Isobel. He loved those two women so much and they both took his heart and crushed it." Sighing, she sets the picture down.

"Is that why you aren't ready?" Kol asks and Sera tenses.

"I don't know what you mean." She says and grabs her bag, leaving the room. But they both know she does. The real reason why Kol didn't kiss her that one time is because he could tell her guarded heart was not going to open up to him. Her hormones, sure but her heart? Not a chance.

She has seen the after effects of throwing your whole soul into love and then having it be destroyed and so love, truly great love- scares her. Especially since Kol can make her react in ways that has never happened before. Even after Tyler's rape, she still feels completely safe around Kol and it isn't because of her magic.

She was scared of being hurt but she knew deep down, that Kol wouldn't hurt her as she smiled at him then as they got ready to leave and left the apartment as they drove back to the Mikaelson manor in a peaceful silence and she needed to get ready for work.

* * *

Kol was in his bedroom after he had dropped off Seraphina at the Midnight Moon Strip Bar where she now worked as there was no way in hell that she working at the bar where she had been raped by Tyler.

He heard yelling downstairs and saw April and Rebekah yelling at Elena who looked smug along with Caroline but Damon, Stefan and Bonnie looked outraged.

"What do you mean you told social services that Seraphina has no family, Elena?!" Damon snarled angrily.

Elena glared at him.

"I told them that Seraphina was an orphan and that she needed to be taken into foster care away from here, she can't cause trouble then." She said smugly.

Snarling angrily at her, he lunges forward but Damon blurs at him and shoves him back.

"Don't." He warns Kol icily before turning to Elena.

"Low fucking blow Elena. Shit like this isn't acceptable. I will be taking care of this but you-" He pauses, clenching his jaw furiously. "-I guess you are more like Kathrine that I wanted to admit." He says and she flinches, a look of hurt in her eyes. Damon shakes his head at her and moves over to Kol, holding out a hand. Taking it, he lifts him to his feet.

"Where should we start first?" Kol asks, April, Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie moving closer.

"Mystic Grill. That's where pretty much everyone new starts out." Bonnie says and Damon nods at her, the six of them leaving to find a case worker.

They searched around for any sign of a case worker and eventually found a middle aged young woman with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, for some odd reason the woman reminded Klaus, Kol and Rebekah of their mother.

"Hello, are you the social worker?" Damon asked politely and the woman nodded as she looked at them all cautiously and then saw Liz come in then.

"Yes, I am Mrs Harlow and I am here to talk to the legal guardian of Seraphina Dalliencourt Saltzman?" Mrs Harlow asked patiently.

"That would be me, her dad made me the legal guardian of Sera in case anything happened to him...he died this summer of a heart attack." Damon explained sadly as the woman wrote this down in her notebook.

"And how old is Seraphina?" She asked concerned.

"Seventeen years old but her birthday is on October the twenty ninth." Damon explained patiently, praying this would work.

"Okay." The lady nods and makes note of something in her papers. Exchanging peeved looks, Damon and Kol are seconds away from just straight up Compelling this lady.

"Is everything good?" Damon asks, flashing a charming smile. The lady looks up and a blush spreads on her cheeks.

"Yes, it does." She responds, attempting to stay cool and confident.

"Great! Can I interest you in a drink?" Damon asks, resting a gentle hand on her back and ushering her over to the bar. She protests but Damon's charming eyes and conversation eventually persuade her to give in. Turning to the others, Kol nods. Immediately Rebekah, April, Bonnie and Stefan smile in relief. Seeing the change roll over them, Kol tilts his head to the side.

It really is extraordinary how Sera has bonded them all together.

Because without her, they would all probably trying to kill each other.

Kol laughed at the thought and ordered them all a drink as he exited for Seraphina to come back from work.

He hoped she was alright.

* * *

Tonight had been a good night as Seraphina got ready to leave the strip club, she had finished her shift and was now putting on a pair of black ballet pumps as her feet hurt from wearing the silver glittery stiletto high heels for three hours abd took her wages for the week as she headed outside.

She saw someone standing by her car then and frowned for a minute as she walked over and saw it was none other than Caroline Forbes by her car.

"What the hell do you want?" Seraphina asked coldly.

Caroline pushes off the car and moves forward. Startled, Sera notices the dried tear tracks on her face.

"I listened to what you said." She says softly and Seraphina snorts.

"Well that's a first." She mutters and Caroline bristles before stopping, almost as if she is too tired to be pissed off.

"Just listen okay?" She snaps and Sera nods, tensing a little as she holds her magic at the ready. "I had Klaus Compel Tyler and...He raped you." She says, disbelief echoing in her voice as Sera rolls her eyes.

"I could have told you that...oh wait! I did. And then you proceeded to be a total bitch in denial about it all." Seraphina says, shoving away the flash of hurt. She doesn't like Caroline. The girl is just too much like Elena, playing Klaus and Tyler against each other. And while Sera hates Tyler and doesn't care if he gets hurt (she does in fact relish the thought) but she knows Klaus is a good guy and doesn't deserve to be hurt by a girl.

"I don't know how he could do this." Caroline says softly.

"Because he is a heartless dick. Look, I have to go home. Move." Seraphina snaps, over her small bout of compassion for the blonde vampire. Caroline hesitates but moves to the side and watches as the strong witch drives away.

Caroline knew that what Tyler had done was wrong but she loved him and vowed to be there for him, regardless of what he had dive as she started walking back to the Lockwood manor.

Seraphina arrived at the Mystic Grill and smiled at her friends as they got ready to host a party at the Mikaelson manor, Bonnie was keeping away from Elena and Seraphina couldn't blame her.

Elena had hurt them all, she had used Bonnie and her for being witches, and used Damon and Stefan, not to mention nearly ruin their brotherly bond and had nearly wiped out the Mikaelson family.

So Seraphina didn't really feel sorry for Elena, the doppelgänger had made her bed and now she had to lie in it as her mother had said once to her.

Damon ordered them all a drink as she saw a dark skinned young man sitting at the bar as she spoke to Kol, when Jeremy came by and looked at the man's right arm impressed.

"Nice ink, man."

The guy looked completely shocked and Sera could understand why.

It didn't look like there was anything on this guy's arm. But Seraphina's eyes narrow. Her magic slowly reaches out and probes at his arm. Then she lurches back, hissing with pain. There is something on his arm that burns for Seraphina to touch. Her eyes wide, she looks at Kol.

"What is it?" He asks, glancing over where the guy is staring after Jeremy.

"Jeremy can see a tattoo on that guy over there." She whispers, careful to not say anything loud enough for the guy to hear.

"But there isn't anything there." Kol says, confused and Sera nods.

"Yeah but when I reached out with my magic, whatever is or isn't there- it burned my magic."

"We better tell the others." Kol said concerned as they walked over to a table where the others were and quickly explained what had happened as they decided on a plan to act on in the morning.

* * *

Seraphina was glad that today was the last day of school as she did some much needed laundry and washed up the dirty plates as she looked at her bare feet and her toenails were painted a light blue as she smiled softly and helped herself to some coffee.

She then went to the kitchen table and opened up her grimoire and some lore books so she tried to research the tattoo that Jeremy had described earlier and soon found a picture of a young woman called Qetsiyah the first ever witch.

Frowning, Sera sees there is only a couple of lines about her and some guy named Silas.

Flipping through the thick book, she slams it shut when there is nothing else in it. Grabbing a different grimoire, she flips through it. There is a drawing of a disappearing tattoo but apparently the witch never discovered what it was or what it meant. Groaning with frustration, she tosses it to the side. Sitting up, she sees it lands at Kol's feet.

"No luck in your research?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"Nope. And it sucks." She huffs as Kol laughs and drops in the seat beside her. Her breath catches as the length of his side presses against hers, the heat seeping through the layers of clothes. Her cheeks feel hot and she is hyper aware of Kol as she remembers the kiss they shared at the school.

"Something the matter?" Kol asks, his voice low and husky with lust. Seraphina shivers, biting her lip as she turns her head and looks up at him. His dark eyes are even darker as they connect with hers and it starts up a heat in her.

Before Seraphina even knows what is happening, Kol pressed his lips to hers and cupped the back of her neck while Seraphina tangled her hands into his dark brown hair, the kiss got deeper as Kol's fangs lengthened and nipped at her dark red lips.

Seraphina found herself pushing her body into his, feeling his hard cock through the denim of his dark blue jeans, wanting to feel him on her body then.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A voice screamed enraged and they broke apart to see a very angry Elena glaring at them along with Tyler and Caroline.

"What is it now Elena?" Seraphina asked tiredly.

"That you're fucking a dead guy, what would Alaric think if he saw you fucking Kol Mikaelson in his apartment? He'd be ashamed of you!" Elena screamed outraged and disgusted.

His eyes flashing red, Kol blurs over and has Elena in a choke-hold in the next second.

"I am getting very tired of you upstart little newborns. You all think that just because you have fought a few vampires, that you are so special? Well guess what? You are not. The only special thing about you died along with you when you became a vampire. I could kill you right now, so do NOT test me." Kol growls angrily and through it really isn't all that appropriate, Sera feels even more lust flood through her. Releasing Elena, Kol moves back to Sera and glares at Caroline and Tyler.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Seraphina asks, using her magic to bar them from coming inside. Confused, Caroline pushes against the invisible barrier, crying out as it shocks her. Sera smirks smugly and Tyler growls at her.

Reacting instinctively, she lashes out and grasps his heart with her magic. Groaning with pain, he sinks to his knees.

"I suggest you answer my little witch, she can be quite unreasonable when she gets like this." Kol teases, pulling Sera onto her lap. Momentarily distracted by his cock pressing against her leg, she releases her hold on Tyler. Gasping, he clutches his chest as Caroline rubs his back soothingly. Mentally scolding herself for losing focus, Sera focuses on the trio.

"Well?" She snaps angrily.

"It's that vampire hunter, he attacked Tyler while he was in the hospital and extracted werewolf venom from Tyler's fangs and we know who he is now...he's a member of this vampire hunter group called the Five." Caroline explained quickly.

Kol stiffened then, he was sure that he had heard of them before and narrowed his eyes as Seraphina took over the conversation and asked about Jeremy.

"He's a potential hunter, that's why Connor was surprised that Jeremy could see his Hunter's Mark yesterday at the Grill...only a potential can see the mark." Caroline explained patiently.

"We better go see Nik as he has Connor." Kol said quietly to Seraphina and she nodded as she went to have a shower and get dressed quickly.

* * *

"So what is Seraphina to you, a sex toy?" Tyler asked angrily as he held Caroline's hand tightly.

"It's none of your business, dog." Kol said menacingly and Tyler snarled at him then as Seraphina got dressed after having a shower.


	7. Secret Hobby

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 7

* * *

Straightening out her soft, clingy red tank top, she slips into a pair of torn denim shorts and red ballet pumps. Running a comb through her amber curls, she tosses them up in a bun; little curls escaping and framing her face. She swipes on some gloss and grabs her bag, leaving her room.

At this point, the three vampires and one hybrid are standing in tense silence. Kol's eyes widen when he sees Sera, her long legs drawing a heat in his groin. His eyes are locked on her but she doesn't notice as she bends down and picks up her two grimoires, shoving them in her bag. Swallowing a groan at the innocently seductive action, Kol wishes they were in the apartment alone so he could show her how a real man acts during sex.

She closes her bag and looks up, meeting Kol's heated gaze. A light blush spreads from her cheeks and down her neck, making Kol want to tease her so he could see how far down that blush goes. Looking away from Kol, Seraphina is decidedly colder as she brushes past the trio and jogs lightly down the stairs and to Kol's motorcycle.

He straddles it and hands her the helmet but this time, a teasing smirk lights up her eyes as she shakes her head. She slides onto the bike behind him, pressing up close and wrapping her arms around his waist. The heated charge between them is only getting hotter as her legs part and slide closer to him.

"Tease." He groans and starts up the bike, struggling to focus on the road and the feel of her breasts pressed against his back at the same time. She giggles throatily into his neck as they travel to the Mikaelson house.

They were let through the gates and parked up outside the house as they were let in by April and Rebekah before going downstairs into the cellar where they saw Jeremy drawing the tattoo that Connor had as he was chained up.

"Who sent you here?" Klaus asked calmly as he regarded the hunter intently and Connor shook his head, he wasn't telling these vampires shit.

"No one did, I just a feeling to come here and get rid of all of you abominations." Connor lied coldly as he glared at the three vampires as Damon came down.

"How did you get the tattoo?" Jeremy asked curiously and Connor looked at the teenage boy then before shrugging slightly as he tried to remember how he had become a hunter.

"I saw a member of my team in Afghanistan with the mark and he told me it that was his destiny to kill all vampires no matter what. Then he died and I got it." Connor explained calmly and paused then as something occurred to him.

"It grows the more, you kill vampires." He added grimly and sneered at the three vampires then.

Jeremy hands a notepad to Klaus and Sera manages to catch a glimpse of the tattoo. Furrowing her brow, she remembers her grimoire. It had that same tattoo with a bit more detailing to it in it. Her bag feels like it is burning a hole in her side.

Sera almost tells them but she knows that while Klaus may be friendly, when he wants something this badly; he will do anything to get it. Nothing will stand in his way. So she keeps silent and the secret weighs on her as Klaus orders one of his hybrids to take Jeremy away.

Leaving, he heads out of the room. Sera stares after Klaus as the others file out of the room. Turning back to the Hunter, she pauses.

"I know you think we are all heartless monsters but...we care about them. And maybe one day that will be the end of us but for today, we are content to be with them. Because our ability to look past their actions, to care for them despite and even because of it- that is what makes us human. So just keep that in mind the next time you think that it is nothing to kill a vampire. Because there is someone out there that will love and miss them."

With that said, she left Connor to take in her words as she went outside and realised with a start that her ballet classes started tonight and she needed to get changed.

* * *

"Need to go?" Kol asked quietly and Seraphina nodded as they got back onto his bike and drove back to her apartment where she quickly got changed into a black ballet skirt, black ballet shoes that she tied up and a black leotard along black leggings with a short cropped cardigan as she grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to where Kol was waiting for her.

"You do ballet?" He asked surprised and she smiled then as she pointed to the medals she had won as she walked out of the apartment and he followed as she locked the door and they walked down the stairs.

"I love ballet, I've been doing classes since I was ten years old so my dad could go hunt vampires." She said dryly.

"Alright, come on." They head outside and get on the bike. Kol starts it up and follows the directions Sera tells him in his ear. He pulls up at a building at the edge of Mystic Falls limits. It is a smaller building painted a robin's egg blue with white trim. "Do I come in with you?" Kol asks and Seraphina shyly bites her lip.

"You could if you wanted to but you might have better things to do. I'll see you later." She says and gets off the bike, hurrying inside. Kol stares after her, a little surprised. Shutting off his bike, he goes inside. Walking through the reception room, he follow the music in time to see Sera start to stretch with her friends.

The other girls smile and laugh with her, making her relax for the first time since Kol has met her. They get up and the music changes to something achingly sweet and a girl moves to the middle of the room to dance first then once by one the other girls take their turn. When it is time for Sera, the girls cheer; causing her to blush.

And the she starts to move and Kol can see why.

Sera dips and twirls, her body moving elegantly and telling a story without having to say a single word. She is so graceful and the look on her face is so peaceful as she moves fluidly to the music. Then she stops and does a little curtsy, this relaxed look in her eyes and Kol realizes this is what makes her happy. Even the lure of her magic has been tainted by Tyler, so he quickly leaves.

Trying to leave her this one thing. Just for her.

For Seraphina, he just wants her to be happy and quietly went outside where he got onto his bike and glanced at the studio before leaving with a sense of peace.

He'd stay with her as long as she needed him, regardless of what Elena Gilbert wanted for the young woman.

* * *

Rebekah had just helped April move into the bedroom next door to hers and was now helping her sort through boxes that belonged to her dad when the doorbell rang and she answered it.

It was Matt.

"Matt?"

Seeing the truck she gave him sitting in the driveway, her eyes light up a little. Matt smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey...Rebekah. Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for the truck." He says a little awkwardly and a small smile spreads on her face. "So...yeah." He says, glancing up at her with his soft blue eyes.

"It's nothing Matt. I was happy to do it." Rebekah says, tensing a little when she hears her brother moving around in the house behind her. Forcing a smile, she starts to shut the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she shuts the door in his face, hating the fact that she needs to be cautious like this.

Matt stares blankly at the door before shaking his head and heading back to the truck wondering why he even bothers. Rebekah turns around and stops when she sees Stefan.

"You asked me earlier if I would take the cure to be with Elena." He says and she listens closer. "If it meant that I got to be with her. Have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together... Then, yes. I'd take the cure." He says and her eyes mist over as she remembers the member of the Five- her Alexander.

"I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we would be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" She asks and he won't meet her eyes.

"Ohhh." She asks, mentally kicking herself. "But that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword." She hears Nik behind her and turns with tears in her eyes. He pulls a dagger and ash behind his back.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right. You really are a hopeless fool." He says and she blurs, trying to escape but Stefan gets in her way.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." He says and she whirls on her brother.

"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. Well, I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around the table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward! Do it!" She screams and gasps as he stabs her. He holds her close, and sorrow glimmers in his eyes as he gently lays her down then looks at Stefan.

"I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today." Klaus orders.

"I'll take care of it." Stefan says but Klaus isn't content.

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon, not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from all of you." He threatens and Stefan nods, meeting his gaze boldly.

"I won't say anything." Klaus nods a little.

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." Then he turns and walks out, leaving Stefan staring down at Rebekah with a dagger sticking out of her heart.

He feels a bit guilty for what he has done but shoves it back as he leaves and compels Jeremy before the two of them leave and Klaus takes Rebekah upstairs to her room, he'd let April pull the dagger out when he came back from Italy.

* * *

Seraphina had finished her ballet class and had changed her shoes as she started walking back to her apartment when she sensed someone watching her and looked around.

No one was there.

She started walking back to the apartment building more quickly then, not wanting to find out what it was when she heard voices whispering and saw Tyler up ahead with Klaus's hybrids as she cautiously hid behind a bush.

"We're lucky we aren't dead because of your latest stunt! You and Hayley thought it would be a good idea to rape Klaus's younger brother Kol's girlfriend?! We're lucky we aren't dead because of you!" A woman with thick dark brown curly hair snapped angrily as three of the hybrids stood up then.

"We're not following you and Hayley, at least Klaus doesn't go around raping harmless witches!" A woman said coldly as four of the hybrids abandoned an angry Tyler.

Seraphina then realised with alarm, Tyler was trying to make the other hybrids break their sire bonds to Klaus and turn on him but it had clearly backfired.

Hayley was the woman who had laughed while Tyler raped her in the Mystic Grill four weeks ago.

 _'I'm going to kill that bitch.'_ She thought darkly and quickly left before Tyler spotted her and finally reached the apartment building and headed inside.

To her surprise Professor Shane was there.

"Hello Seraphina." He smiles warmly at her. He may be attractive but one- she only has eyes for Kol and two- creepy as all hell that he, a: knows where she lives and b: has no problem breaking in.

"What do you want?" She asks warily, tempted to use her magic but knowing he is only a human.

"I want to help train you." He says and Sera raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Train me in what? Some sort of kinky sex? Thanks but no thanks. You can leave now." She says cheerily and points at the door. Professor Shane laughs but doesn't move.

"No, you and I both know I mean training in magic." He says casually, like he didn't just reveal he knows about magic and wants to train a witch in it. Staring at him in confusion, Seraphina decides to hear him out. What could it hurt?

"I'm listening." Seraphina said wearily and Shane nodded at her as he passed a very old but clearly well cared for spell book as Seraphina looked at it wearily.

"See hundreds of years ago, there was a young woman called Qetsiyah who was in love with a fellow witch called Silas. They were the first ever witches and lived in Ancient Greece, they were best friends and when Silas said he wanted to be with Qetsiyah for eternity. She created the Immortality Spell and they would drink it on their wedding night." Shane explained as Seraphina looked at him wearily.

"I'm guessing there isn't a happy ending for this couple?" She asked dryly and Shane nodded darkly.

"Silas was in love with Qetsiyah's handmaiden, Amara and was planning on using the spell for himself and Amara when Qetsiyah found out...well she was pissed off." Shane said seriously as he drank his cup of coffee.

Seraphina rolls her eyes, but is drawn to the story.

"Let me guess, Qetsiyah found out?" Seraphina asks and he nods.

* * *

"Yes and this led to disastrous consequences for all of them. Silas took the potion but he took it with Amara, the handmaiden. When Qetsiyah found out, she kidnapped Amara and used her to create something known as the Other Side." Professor Shane continues.

"The Other Side? What's that?" Sera asks curiously, falling into the role of eager student to his knowing mentor.

"That is where everything supernatural goes when they die. They are trapped on the Other Side for eternity, a purgatory for the supernatural. There is no heaven for them. And they know there are other supernatural people there but can never interact." He explains. Thinking of Bonnie's Grams and her Dad, Seraphina feels sorrow. Even in death they aren't left at peace.

"What happened then?" She asks and the Professor's eyes light up.

"That's the interesting part. You see, Silas was deceived into thinking that Amara was dead and was imprisoned deep in a hidden cave, along with his cure to immortality. Qetsiyah had thought he would take it and die as a mortal but she miscalculated the strength of his rage at her. He did not take the cure and so Qetsiyah has been waiting inside her own purgatory of her own creating, along for two millennial." He says, a fascinated air to him.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sera asks and he lights up, clearly waiting for this question.

"I believe this myth is true. And I want you and Bonnie to help me find Silas."

"Why, can't you find him and what's so special about him?" Seraphina asked suspiciously and Shane smiled then hopefully as he regarded her then.

"He can bring back the dead, Silas can bring back people's loved ones from the Other Side." Shane explained softly and looked at the grimoire then.

"And that is a book on Expression magic." He added and at that Seraphina froze, she had heard from her two best friends Marie who was her cousin and Sophie Deveraux and they had warned her against the use of Expression.

It was powerful dark magic and the witches who lived in New Orleans placed stern punishments on those who dabbled in the dark magic then.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry but I won't use Expression." She said firmly.

Shane looked at her with surprise.

"I see you've heard of it." He says eagerly and she nods, closing off.

"Yup and I know that it is extremely dark magic." She snaps. "I don't know why you are trying to get me to use it but I won't do it." She crosses her arms and he shakes his head, smiling.

"You don't fully understand Expression then. There is a reason that is its name. It is called Expression because you can use your magic to freely express yourself without your witch ancestors having any say in what you do. And yes, some witches in the past have abused that power but that doesn't mean you have to." He says earnestly. Wavering a little, Sera bites her lip.

"But I-"

"If you learn Expression, you can help bring your father back." He says and hope swells up in her chest, the feeling so sharp that it steals her breath. "You can't tell anyone though. Not many people understand Expression and could get the wrong idea. It might bring more witches here seeking to punish you and Bonnie." He says and a prickle of wariness hits Sera but she nods, the yearning to see her father again overwhelming her suspicion.

"When do we begin?" She asks, determined to throw herself fully into this. Until the day she sees her father again and can hug him, she won't stop.

"Tomorrow evening, we'll start in the forest." Shane told her and she nodded as she saw Shane to the door and took in a deep shaky breath then heavily.

She could bring her dad back, she could really bring her dad back and this made her smile as she got ready for school on Monday and made sure she had everything for tomorrow night.

Seraphina was quiet all night as she got ready for tonight, Miss Mystic Falls was in a few days and she along with Rebekah were helping April get ready.

She started walking to the woods where Bonnie and Shane were waiting as she thought of Kol then.

Seraphina wondered where he was.

The last she had seen him was when he dropped her off at her ballet class. She bites her lip in worry, hoping she didn't offend him when she said he didn't have to stay. Ducking a branch, Sera scowls at the tree and presses her magic out in a bubble around herself.

It won't hurt the trees but it will keep them from trying to take her head off. Reaching the clearing where Bonnie and Shane are, Sera smiles at her friend. Excitement gleams in Bonnie's eyes as Shane waves.

"Now that we are both here, I want you to first show me what you can do with your magic." He says and Seraphina grins challengingly. She hardly ever gets to use her magic just because she can.

Shane watched as the two witches demonstrated their powers to him by using the elements, water and air as Shane smiled at them in approval then.

"Now all we need to do is find a hunter with the complete Hunter's Mark." Shane said pleased and they smiled at him as they departed and said goodbye.

* * *

Kol had been keeping himself busy by trying to stop everyone to awaken Silas and wake him up as he saw Seraphina head into her apartment then and wondered if he should talk to her.

He decided to go speak to her and ask her why she had spoken to Shane in the woods.

* * *

 _Enjoy and I am writing a sequel to this story. :)_

 _Read and review._ _:)_


	8. Hidden Feelings

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 8

* * *

Blurring up the stairs, he quietly enters the apartment and heads down the hallway to her bedroom. Pushing the door open, he frowns when he sees it is empty. Tilting his head to the side, he hears her in the bathroom.

"Kol? What are you doing?" She asks, coming out of the bathroom, dressed only in lacy black underwear and a bra. His eyes darken and travel slowly down her body, the beautiful skin making him want to run his hands and tongue all over her. "Kol?" She asks and he can see her face is flushed with arousal as their heated gaze meets.

"What were you doing in the woods with Atticus Shane?" He asks back, his gaze returning to her scantily clad form. Raising an eyebrow, she brushes past him and over to her dresser.

"I asked you first." She tosses over her shoulder and he smirks, moving up behind her. Her breath catches in her throat at the feel of his hard body pressed up against her softer form and his heated hands slide on her bare waist.

"And?" He questions, brushing his cheek against hers as he traces patterns on her stomach, leaving a heated trail behind. She hums low in her throat and his eyes flash as he flips her around, sliding a leg between hers. She moans at the feel of his leg against her core and arches into him. Smirking, Kol traces his fingers down her chest, all the way down to her lacy underwear.

"Kol..." She breathes and his eyes flash red as his restraint snaps and he crashes his mouth down on hers. Their teeth and tongue collide in the rough kiss, his fangs nicking her lower lip. The taste of her sweet blood shocks him and he pulls back, blurring out into the living room before he does something really fucking reckless.

"What were you doing with him, you know he was in contact with Pastor Young right up until he died?" Kol asked calmly as he looked up at her face and not at her body, although it was hard not to look at her beautiful body.

"He told me and Bonnie that if we wake up the first that...that I can bring back my dad from the Other Side, Kol I can bring back my dad with Expression!" She said excitedly as she wrapped a black silk kimono around her slender but curvy body.

Kol felt his blood run cold at the mention of Silas, he suddenly felt very afraid for the first time since the time Elijah had woken him up from being daggered as he looked at the young woman in shock and fear.

"Are you insane, Sera by using Expression you have to kill twelve people, in three supernatural hotspots?" Kol yelled alarmed.

Seraphina froze then.

"What?" She asked numbly.

"Expression is dark magic and to do big magic, you need to sacrifice twelve people. Can you do that?" He questions and she shakes her head, sinking down onto her couch. Tears appear in her eyes and she struggles to keep them back. She had believed him. She had almost believe Shane when he told her she could bring her father back.

"I-I-he said he would help me bring my father back." Seraphina mutters, Kol's eyes softening in understanding.

"Damn Sera, you can't trust him. Especially not with how easily he tricked you." Kol sighs.

"Maybe he didn't know. I mean, it's not like he was raving about how killing people was going to help us find- get my father again." Seraphina hastily changes what she was about to say. "Besides, he says that you don't always have to hurt someone to use Expression." Kol rolls his eyes, sitting on the couch with her.

"I call bullshit." He snarks and she smiles a little. Looking down at her fingers, she sighs. "I'm sorry but I didn't want you to do something you didn't want to do." Kol says and she nods a little, a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah but for one moment, I could have him back. I could have my father and then I wouldn't be alone anymore." Seraphina whispers and Kol tries not to take that the wrong way. He cups her chin, tilting her face his way.

"You have Bonnie, April, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and myself. You aren't alone."

"And let's not forget Damon and Stefan." Kol added amused and Seraphina laughed then softly as she realised that she was practically in her underwear.

Blushing bright red, she put on a black dressing gown and started cooking herself something to eat while Kol saw books on the table along with the book that Professor Shane had left behind.

It was a book on Expression and he looked through it wearily, wondering how on earth Shane had gotten that book from.

He was about to ask when the house phone rang and Seraphina picked it up wearily.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Elena killed Connor and has gone crazy." Stefan said tiredly.

Sera's head drops and she closes her eyes, rubbing her face.

"Of course she has. Because there is no such thing as a fucking day off in this town." Sera mutters. "What the hell am I supposed to do about that?" She snaps into the phone, Kol using his hearing to listen in.

"I- Can you try and see if there is anything you can do?" Stefan asks and Seraphina hesitates. While a large part of her wants to leave Elena to suffer on her own, the smaller part whispers that her father cared about Elena. And he would be disappointed in her if she let the Gilbert suffer.

"Fine. I'll check over my grimoires. Just give me a few minutes to get over there." She hangs up on him before he can answer and turns to Kol. "You heard?" She asks tiredly and he nods, a sympathetic smirk on his face.

"I did and I can already tell you that you won't find anything, they were spelled by a Bennett witch." Kol said grimly and Seraphina looked stunned then.

Bonnie's ancestor had created the Five Hunters to kill vampires?

"I think we need to go to the witch's house." Seraphina said finally as she quickly got dressed and put on a pair of black ankle boots, before she grabbed her grimoires and they headed outside where they headed to the house of the witches where their spirits were.

* * *

As soon as Kol entered, his skin began to burn as the Bennett witches attacked him and Seraphina narrowed her eyes.

She'd had enough of the Bennett witches.

Her magic unfurls and wraps around Kol. Immediately, the witches influence is gone and Kol gasps from the relief from the pain. Looking around the old house, Seraphina sends out a silent message that Kol was off limits.

"How did you do that?" Kol asks, shocked. His dark eyes are wide as he runs a hand through his slightly too long on top dark hair and stares at her with a mixture of lust and amazement. She flushes a little under his gaze and lifts a hand, her magic manifesting in a swirl of silver.

"Magic." She replies playfully and he laughs. "Alright, now we just need to try to get some answers out of these Bennet bitches- whoops, I meant Bennet witches." Kol snorts and she laughs a little as they travel to a candle-lit room. Crossing the floor until she is in the center of the room, Seraphina raises her hands and closes her eyes. Taking in deep breaths, she reaches out with her magic and cries out with pain as the Bennet witches barrage her with an attack.

Pulling back, she takes a deep breath and sets her jaw with determination. Raising her hands and closer her eyes, she lashes back out at them; warning she is not going to be pushed around.

The witches back off then as she searched for answers in regards to Connor Jordan and learnt that he was a member of the Five, a group of vampire hunters who were said to hunt down Silas and feed him the cure and then kill him.

There was a cure for vampirism?

It turned out, Silas was said to be able to bring around the end of the word and bring the apocalypse and she glanced at Kol then who was watching quietly.

"They're talking about Silas, apparently there's a cure for being a vampire if we find him on an island." Seraphina told him and Kol's expression turned to one of fear.

Kol was afraid.

"Shit!" He hisses and she stares at him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She asks and he clenches his jaw.

"They can't wake up Silas. If they do, it will mean the end of the world!" He snaps out and she snorts.

"Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" She asks, an amused smile playing on her lips. His eyes flash red as his anger slips a little out of control.

"No! Because Silas is more dangerous than any of you can even comprehend. I thought I had taken care of this already." He mutters, pacing the floor.

"Kol? You okay?" Seraphina asks, moving closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around, he backs her against the wall before shock clouds his eyes. "Kol?" She asks and though it really isn't the time, her eyes fall on his lips as her breathing speeds up a little.

With a groan, he crashes their mouths together. Their kiss is wild and fierce, Kol nipping at her lips with his fangs. Sera moans, arching into him as he deepens the kiss. Their tongues twine together as his hand slips down to cup her ass and pull her closer to his body. Her little moans are driving him crazy as he winds his other hand in her hair, tugging her head back and dominating her mouth.

"Fuck, Sera." He groans, pulling away and breathing deeply. She watches him with lust-dazed eyes and his restraint is close to snapping again. "We should go." He says, composing himself and she nods; leading the way out of the house.

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean by saying you took of it?" Seraphina asked curiously as they went outside and she looked at him then impatiently.

"A few centuries ago, I was travelling with a group of witches who spoke of an immortal by the name of Silas who was said to be able to bring down the Other Side and if that happened...then the end of the world occur. I found a cult that worshipped Silas and I slaughtered them all due to the witches' fear of Silas being able to rise from his slumber." Kol explained darkly.

Seraphina swallowed then nervously.

"What would happen...if Silas awoke?" She asked tentatively and Kol looked at her then grimly.

"We'd all die."

"Oh." She says, her eyes wide as she climbs on the back of Kol's bike. Pressing close to him as she wraps her arms around his waist, her cheeks heat as she thinks over the kiss against the wall.

"I'd advise you to think about something else." Kol says huskily and she presses closer to him, slipping her hands under his shirt and running them over his abs. His muscles tighten under her touch and he curses as he kick-starts the bike and takes off with her laughter floating behind them.

* * *

They reach the Gilbert house and climb off the bike as Stefan blurs out the front door.

"Elena's gone! I think Klaus took her!" Stefan shouts angrily, pacing back and forth with love and worry shining in his green eyes.

"Good riddance." Sera mutters and Kol snickers.

"This is serious Seraphina, Klaus could be doing god knows what to her while you were fucking Kol like a school girl." Stefan snapped as they heard knocking on the door.

Stefan opened it and saw it was Klaus, Rebekah, April and beside them was a gagged and bound Elena as they were invited inside and marched Elena into the house.

"She tried to eat Bonnie's father." April said gravely as Tyler entered with Caroline and saw Kol beside Seraphina.

"So tell me, Kol...have you had a go at fucking Seraphina? I did and not was it good." He said smirking as Matt looked confusedly at his best friend.

"What are you talking about Tyler?" He asked confused as Liz Forbes entered then calmly with her two deputies, she nodded at Klaus as this was part of his plan.

"Tyler Lockwood, you're under arrest for the rape of Seraphina Dalliencourt Saltzman. Anything you do say will be held against you as evidence." Liz stated calmly as two deputies arrested Tyler and began frog marching him out.

"Rape?!" Matt asked shocked.

Seraphina watched with wide eyes as the hybrid that made her a victim was being led away. She wavered on her feet, Kol letting her lean on his shoulder. Liz had a look of shame and sorrow in her eyes as she looked at the young witch.

"I'm truly sorry that it took so long for us to arrest him. Something like this should never have happened and I can tell you that it will not happen again." The Sheriff said strongly and Sera nodded numbly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you. So much. For believing me." She says earnestly and the Sheriff nods, glancing once more around the room before leaving with an irate Caroline following her.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Matt shouts and Klaus steps forward.

"My wayward hybrid did not like the close relationship Seraphina has with my family and took it up on himself to 'punish' her for it by raping her in the Grill." Klaus says, noting how close his younger brother and the resilient witch have grown.

"Shit! But Tyler? How could he do that?" Matt exclaims, his faith in his best friend wavering at the look of complete relief on Seraphina's face now that Tyler won't be able to get to her anymore.

"Because he's a sadistic bastard who gets off on hurting people, Matt." Rebekah said disgusted as she made herself a cup of coffee as Elena charged into the living room then.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU'VE TAKEN MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM HER, AND YOU WHORE!" Elena screamed enraged as she charged at her and bit into her neck.

Seraphina tried to push her off but was in very severe pain before summoning her magic and sent Elena a painful brain aneurysm but before Elena could do anymore damage, Katherine entered and helped Kol silence the baby vampire.

Elena crumpled in a heap and Katherine then shoved her into a wooden chest, locked it and picked it up calmly.

"Right, now I'm taking this and dumping it into the lake. Anyone want to join me?" She asked calmly.

"I would and I believe we need to have an urgent discussion, Katerina." Elijah stated calmly as he entered the room and Katherine stiffened but nodded as she followed after him with the box in her arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" Damon asked dumbfounded as they all sensed something in the room.

"That would be a good question, Damon." A familiar voice stated dryly and they looked to see the ghost of Alaric in the living room with them.

* * *

"Dad!" Seraphina cries out, the first one to react as her emotions take over and tears rain down her cheeks. Lunging forward, she tries to hug him... "Daddy!" ...But she falls right through him. Sorrow wells up deep in her heart, spilling out into the tears that slide down her cheeks as she stares desperately at him.

"Sera..." He says, smiling sadly at her; his familiar whisky-brown eyes full of love.

"Daddy?" She says sadly, a hopeless ring to her voice. "Why can't I hug you?" She asks plaintively, her brown eyes wide with sadness as she looks longingly at him; wanting the comfort of her father's arms. He smiles a little, trying to comfort his little girl in the only way he is allowed to.

"I'm just a ghost Sera. The only reason you can even see me is because I found a witch over here with me that is able to push the Veil to the side for a little bit for me." He says.

The others quietly left, followed by Kol who glanced at Seraphina quietly before leaving as Alaric and Seraphina to have some time alone as Seraphina hugged her father tightly.

"I miss you so much, Dad." Seraphina said thickly and Alaric smiled sadly then as he was to his surprise, to hold her hand and give her a very quick hug then.

"I miss you too baby girl, but I am so very proud of you for standing up for yourself and not letting anyone bully or tell you otherwise." Alaric said proudly.

Seraphina smiled then softly.

"And I'm glad you've got Damon, Stefan, April and the Originals looking out for you as well." Alaric added quietly.

Seraphina nodded, glad that he wasn't telling her to stop seeing any of them or Kol for the matter.

"He loves you, Kol." Alaric said thoughtfully.

Shocked, Seraphina stares. Her dad smirks, gives her a familiar wink and ruffles her hair; wincing as seconds after his fingers connect, they go right through her.

"Really?" She asks, unable to help herself.

"I've been watching from the Other Side. He watches over you, he fights for you and he really does love you. I know you have been so scared and hurt because of Tyler, but I want you to know that you have someone you can trust. Kol isn't going to let you down." Her dad says.

"Dad...this Expression-"

"Don't do it." He says sternly, fear for her flashing in his eyes.

"But if I can bring you back...wouldn't it all be worth it?" She asks sadly and he shakes his head.

"No. Because I won't have you put that guilt on yourself. I love you sweetheart, and you can't do that to yourself. I can't let you." His eyes reflect his longing to be back but he is also stern and unwavering. He won't have her sacrifice all those people. He knows the cost of her soul would never be- could never be worth it.

"I won't do it then if you say do, Daddy." Seraphina said softly and Alaric smiled at her then as he began to fade away then, Seraphina held onto his hand but saw he was fading away.

She smiled and wiped her wet eyes before picking up her dad's guitar that Damon had kept before playing on it soothingly as she sang softly in French.

Maybe now she could move on and be happy without Tyler's shadow looming over her.

* * *

The next day was quiet as everyone got ready for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant that would happen in two weeks, Katherine, Rebekah and Seraphina were getting April ready for it as she was entering and so was Elena Gilbert.

* * *

 _So Kol and Seraphina are getting closer and Alaric paid a visit. Read and review._


	9. Some Peace

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Liv Parker and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 9

* * *

Seraphina really hopes that April wins. She knows that the sometimes quirky girl might not be the typical Miss Mystic Falls but it doesn't matter. April has more than enough heart to play the role perfectly.

"You think I can win this?" April asks hesitantly, smoothing out her practice dress. Exchanging looks, Seraphina, Rebekah, and Kathrine smile at the younger girl.

"Without a doubt." Seraphina says happily.

"Elena doesn't stand a chance." Rebekah agrees.

"All the other girls will not win against you." Kathrine chimes in, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling at the human.

"Thanks guys." April beams, happy that she has such good friends.

"No problem, now we need to figure out what to wear for Halloween." Rebekah said finally, Bonnie had finally joined them then as she had been busy comforting Caroline along with Elena, apparently Caroline had not taken Tyler's arrest well.

Carol Lockwood had finally cracked and had been convinced by Liz and Damon to leave town and move to Chicago where her sister lived along with her two children as well as Carol's two eldest children who were untriggered werewolves.

It was for the best, for everyone's sake but Elena and Caroline seemed determined to make Seraphina's life a living hell as they blamed her and things at school were ugly.

Seraphina considered leaving school and just taking her GED but Elijah had talked her out of it along with Damon and Stefan.

The thought of the support she has been getting warms her.

"Maybe we should go as sexy cats?" Rebekah teases and the girls groan. Laughing, Bonnie shakes her head.

"Or vampires?" Kathrine teases with a wicked grin as Rebekah high-fives her.

"Let's go as witches!" Bonnie suggests and Seraphina grins.

"I'm good with that!" April shoves her shoulder, knowing the two witches are biased.

"I think we should go as Greek Goddesses." April says and the girls all pause, thinking it over.

"Who would we go as?" Kathrine asks, normally never caring about Halloween as anything more than a night to go wild and snack on innocent humans. For the first time, she is actually curious about going to have fun and not to kill.

"I want to go as Persephone, Seraphina would be perfect as Nyx and Bonnie as Hera. Rebekah, you can be Athena and Kathrine can be Aphrodite." April says confidently and the others nod in agreement.

"Now for coming up with the costumes..." Rebekah muses.

"Well we can make them ourselves, I've got a book on Greek goddesses and the styles and colours they wore. Aphrodite was born in the sea so seashells are part of her signature, Persephone was the goddess of spring so that's her signature, and Nyx was the goddess of night and the creator of creatures of the night. Athena is a goddess of wisdom and war." April explained softly as they made plans to go to Rebekah's house and create their costumes.

Seraphina wondered what the guys were going as, she knew Kol had mentioned that he was going as a pirate along with Damon, Klaus was a mystery and so was Matt, Jeremy and Stefan.

She'd figure it out.

* * *

Kol was looking forward to Halloween, he had his costume all planned out and he was curious as to what Seraphina was going as and he smiled as he remembered his days of being a pirate.

He'd loved it.

All of his pillaging and killing. Those were the days that he revelled in the lawlessness of it all. Personally, he thinks he makes a far better pirate than Captain Sparrow ever was. Shutting the door to his closet, he heads downstairs, looking for some entertainment. Since Seraphina told him that if he showed up during girl time he would lose a vital part of his body, he is stuck here.

"Nik! Where are you brother?" Kol calls, looking forward to pestering his older brother. Using his hearing, he blurs to Nik's drawing room. His brother is lounging in a chair, his hand moving swiftly as he draws.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus asks boredly and Kol grins.

"Let's go hunting."

"Gladly, brother." Klaus said cheerfully and stood up then as he grabbed his jacket and they went outside, the weather was slightly colder as they went to search for humans to drink from.

They found two young women and flirted with them for a bit, before compelling them and drinking their blood hungrily, Kol couldn't help but fantasise about Seraphina then abd drinking her blood like a wild animal on a high.

She had actually let him drink from her once, when they had nearly had ended up having sex when Kol had realised that it was the wrong time and growled roughly.

He remembered her at the ball, the beautiful black dress that she wore and that showed off her swan like neck.

The blood pours down his throat like silk but it doesn't compare to her blood. Hers goes down smooth and slightly spicy but still sweet. He clamps down harder on the girls neck, drinking more as he loses himself into the memory of pinning Seraphina to the wall and the way she willingly submitted to his sharp fangs.

He grows hard just thinking about it and growls angrily as Nik tries to pull him away.

"Kol?" Seraphina's voice cuts in through the blood lust and regular lust and he drops the girl, turning around with a lazy grin as blood covers half his face. Recognizing the mood he is in, Rebekah ushers April, Bonnie, Kathrine and Nik away so she can give them some privacy.

"Seraphina." He greets her, his eyes dark with lust as he prowls over to her. She steps closer, her gaze flicking from the blood on his face to the girl on the ground. She was compelled to not resist or run away so she just slumps there in a daze.

"What are you doing?" Seraphina asks and Kol smirks at the angry tone.

"Jealous?" He teases, boxing her in as he places his arms on either side of her as she backs into the wall. She scoffs and rolls her eyes but he knows he is right. He saw the glint. "You want me to feed off of you?" He asks, lowering his head and flashing his fangs at her. The scent of her arousal flares and he groans, winding his long fingers in her dark hair and yanking her head back.

He sinks his fangs into the soft skin of her neck, drinking her blood hungrily as he was starving for it and dug his hands into her slender but shapely hips, feeling her move against him as her drank her blood that she willingly offered.

Thankfully it was an alleyway and no one was going to spot them as he drank more of her blood before pressing his lips to hers and she gladly allowed him to kiss her.

Kol pushed her harder against the wall then, kissing her harder then as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and rocked into him, feeling his rock hard cock straining against the confines of his jeans as he pushed her against him.

Was it wrong that she wanted him?

No.

Was it wrong that he wanted her?

No.

And neither of them gave a damn about what the others thought, Kol would gladly fuck Seraphina against the wall if she wanted him to and kissed her again as her hands moved under his shirt.

His warm chest bunched under her questing fingers, the sheer power melting her even more as he deepened the kiss. Nipping at her, he twined their tongues as he cupped her ass. Moaning, she dug her nails into his chest, the flare of pain only making him want her even more.

The insistent kiss unleashing their lust as they pressed closer and closer to each other. Needing more. Wanting more. Then a burst of laughter from a group passing by startled them out of the haze they willingly fell into.

Pulling back, pride bursts through Kol when he sees her dazed eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Turning, he compels the girl on the ground to forget everything and to leave.

The woman left and Kol pulled Seraphina into him, noting that that she was wearing a black sequinned skirt and a black tank top underneath a black leather jacket.

"Why did you stop?" Seraphina asked disappointed and Kol looked at her for a minute before glancing around and took her to the night club where the others had gone to.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted things to go further, darling." Kol said easily as he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair and Seraphina looked at him before kissing him again and touched his face then.

"Can I see your face?"

He stares down at her for a second, hesitant but the warmth in her eyes decides him. He slowly lets his fangs out, the veins under his eyes and the redness all showing her who and what he truly is. But she isn't fazed.

Her gentle fingers trace the veins, stirring his hunger but it isn't as wild as it was before. Now, his lust is of a different sort. He wants her.

He wants her body.

Her heart.

Her soul.

He wants her to be his in every way. Leaning down, he gently presses his lips to hers as she curves around his body. Pulling back, she smiles softly up at him.

"Soon." She promises. "Soon I'll be ready for you." Kol nods, taking her hand and leading her out of the alley as they head to the Grill, knowing that is where their friends went to wait for them. Pulling Kol to a stop, Seraphina pulls a napkin out of her jacket and wipes the blood off his face before letting him return the favor. Smiling to herself at the sweet action, Seraphina realizes that she is falling for him.

Falling for Kol.

Now there's something that doesn't happen every day.

Seraphina smiled then as they headed into the Grill and had fun with the others as music played in the distance and they had drinks together as they listened to the music.

It was a nice feeling.

She sat down next to Kol as they talked to the others when Caroline and Elena entered, Caroline was wearing a tight dark blue body con dress with black platform high heels while Elena was wearing a tight dark red dress.

They both sauntered over then and glanced at where Bonnie, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, April, Matt, Rebekah, Kol and Seraphina were.

"I'm surprised to see you're here, considering what supposedly happened?" Elena remarked coldly as she glanced at her.

"And I'm surprised you can even fit into that dress with how much stress eating you have been doing." Seraphina snarks back, smirking at Elena's outraged expression. This catty behaviour usually doesn't come from Seraphina. "Besides, I've prepared myself if anyone ever dares try to lay a finger on me again without my permission. The odds are, they won't survive from the attack." Seraphina says nonchalantly, like she didn't just say she would kill somebody. Elena narrows her eyes in disgust and Caroline looks at her with anger.

"So while my boyfriend is in jail, you are here screwing around with Kol? How is that fair?" Caroline spits out and Seraphina stiffens but Kol isn't about to let this 'baby vamp' insult his girl.

"Well, considering what I was planning on doing to your mutt, you should be glad he is in jail." Kol drawls, every inch the vampire prince as he drapes a possessive and protective arm around Sera's shoulders and tugs her closer to him.

"You two disgust me!" Elena spits out and Seraphina rolls her eyes, suddenly not in the mood to deal with Elena Gilbert.

"This is pathetic. You could be doing so many other things but instead, you are here. Playing the part of catty teenagers. I don't get it. But I am sick of it, so I suggest you piss of and leave us alone. Before you piss off four Original vampires, three other vampires that are older than you and two witches that could literally drop you with a single thought." Seraphina snaps out darkly, a vicious promise glinting in her eyes. Fear flashes through Elena and Caroline's eyes and the shoot nasty glares and sneers but back off.

"That's my girl." Kol says, smirking as he tugs her closer with the arm around her shoulders and drops a kiss on her head before pulling away and talking to Klaus as he plays with the ends of her hair. A soft smile spreads across her face as she looks at him.

He really does care.

Seraphina knew Kol had cared about her but not this much and squeezed his hand tightly as they chatted to their close friends as the sky got darker outside.

* * *

It was now the beginning of October and Seraphina knew her birthday was a day before Halloween, it made her sad knowing that her dad wouldn't be here but she felt comforted by seeing him and took his warning to heart.

She looked at the costume that she and the others had made, it was made of black silk fabric and she even had the jewellery to match it as she heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hey there Sera." The familiar voice of her cousin, Maria Dalliencourt said warmly and Seraphina smiled fondly as she listened to the kind voice.

"Hey there, M."

"How is it on your end?" Hearing the genuine concern, Seraphina smiles happily into the phone and the question registers and she wrinkles her nose.

"Oh please don't even get me started!" She groans, Maria laughing at her cousins dramatic action.

"That bad?" She asks sympathetically and Seraphina sighs.

"Sometimes. But it helps when I can exercise my magic." Seraphina says and then winces. She is usually more sensitive to her New Orleans cousins that cannot use their magic whenever they want.

"Riiiight...I bet Kol helps too." Maria teases, glossing over the incident but Sera can hear the wistfulness in her voice. If she had been cut off from her magic, it would have driven her crazy. Right now, her magic is what makes her feel safe. If she didn't have it...she would have taken so much longer to get over what Tyler did to her.

"I know some of the witches don't approve but he's a good man and if it wasn't for him...I'd be dead right now." Seraphina admitted softly and Maria smile.

"He's popular over here in the French Quarter, you'd be surprised by how many witch families that he's helped out but...there'd something bad going on, Sera." Maria said anxiously.

Seraphina felt her heart drop in dread.

"Why, what's happened Maria?" She asked alarmed and Sophie sniffled before speaking.

"This hunter came into town going by the name of Vaughn and he wanted a meeting with the nine covens, when we all met him...there was a man with him going by the name of Atticus Shane." Maria said quietly and swallowed.

"They killed Bastianna Natale, one of the Elders of the French Quarter Coven and now our magic is fading away."

"What?!" Seraphina asks anxiously. "How did this happen?" She questions but calms down when she hears her cousin crying. "Hey, hey. It's okay Maria. We'll figure something out. I can check the grimoires you guys sent me, if you want?" She asks soothingly.

"No, those are average grimoires. The ones we need are extremely ancient and the ones we had were captured by Marc-the ruling vampire over here. But thanks. Listen Sera- stay safe. The stuff going on over here, you can't tell any of the Originals." Maria says sternly. Confused, Seraphina questions her.

"What? Why not? Maybe they can help!" Seraphina protests and she can practically feel her cousin rolling her eyes.

"Promise me!" Maria demands, a hint of panic seeping through. "Please..." She says, softer now and Seraphina knows that she must put her family's wishes first.

"Okay. I promise I won't tell any of the Originals. But can you tell me why I can't?" Seraphina asks and Maria sighs.

"Because then the Originals would come back. And we have enough troubles without them starting more trouble. I'm sorry, little cousin but you know it is true. They are a blood-thirsty bunch when they have been riled up. I love you but I have to go now. Stay safe and may your magic be ever healthy." Numbly repeating the closing phrase, Seraphina sets down the phone, her mind whirling.

Someone was controlling the witches in New Orleans and also stopping them from using their magic, she decided to keep silent for now and went to finish her homework.

The last thing that she needed was to fail her classes before she graduated as she finished her French translation homework and then looked through her grimoires for anything on Expression and found it in the middle section.

 _'Use of Expression.'_

 _'Use of expression is powerful dark magic that can interfere with the balance of nature and cause severe consequences, in order to create a successful Expression Triangle, the witch must kill three groups of people and the last two groups must be supernatural.'_

Underneath it, was three symbols.

Frowning, Seraphina turned a lamp on so she could get a better look at it and studied the three drawings intently.

Weird but she feels like these symbols hold the potential for great power. Brushing her fingertips over them, she jumps when she feels a sort of spark leap between her fingers and the page. Frowning, she slams the book shut and stares at the dark cover. Shaking her head, she gets up and resolves to focus on something else.

* * *

"Where are you going, brother?" Turning to Elijah, Kol smiles charmingly; hiding the irritation as he is caught before he can sneak away to see Seraphina.

"Out. Why? Want to come with me?" Kol asks arrogantly, every word sarcastic. Elijah smile fondly at his younger brother but there is an edge of coldness that is responsible for the respect all of the Originals feel for him.

"No but I don't want you making any trouble today. Understood?" Elijah asks and Kol rolls his eyes, nodding.

"Fine, I suppose if I must." Kol says dramatically and Elijah laughs as Kol blurs away.

Kol walks to the apartment building where Seraphina lived and entered as he was already invited inside the apartment, he saw that Seraphina was chanting a spell from her grimoire.

"Merabas Hic Liabatal, Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tetum Exalis, Merabas Hic Liabatal. Confremum Signas. Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis." Seraphina chanted as the seven candles that she had placed in a circle glowed dark orange before the flames died out and she stood up as Kol entered and sat down.

"Now Elena, Jeremy, Tyler and Atticus Shane can't come in as I've put up a barrier spell." Seraphina explained proudly as she looked around the room and Kol saw that she had bought a dress for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

* * *

 _Enjoy :)_


	10. Miss Mystic Falls

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Liv Parker and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 10

* * *

Seeing where he is looking, Seraphina blushes a little and throws a blanket over it.

"I can't look?" He asks, pouting teasingly. Shaking her head, Seraphina smiles as he sits down on the couch and pulls her closer to him.

"Nope." She teases back, straddling his lap and looping her arms around his neck.

"Not even if I persuade you?" He whispers, nuzzling her neck. Letting her head fall back, Seraphina buries her fingers in the soft, dark hair on his neck.

"Nope." She repeats herself breathlessly, feeling how hard he is through their jeans. With the way she is sitting, his cock rests right between her legs. "But don't let me stop you from trying." Smirking wickedly, he nips at the tender skin on her neck, causing her to whimper and arch into him. Groaning, he digs his fingers into her hips, guiding them forward so she is rocking on his lap. She moans when his rock-hard cock causes a wave of pleasure to wash through her.

"Come on, Sera..." He whispers, sucking on her neck. Whimpering, she grinds down onto him. Hissing with pleasure, he flips them so he is resting over her. Sliding his hands down her smooth legs, he grins as he hooks her leg over his hip and grinds down. She jolts, a small mewl escaping as he brushes against her clit. His eyes are dark now as he rolls their hips together.

Sliding his other hand to her waist, he pushes her shirt up and pulls it off, tossing it somewhere. His heated gaze locks on her breasts, hidden and cupped enticingly by the lacy black bra. Groaning, he leans forward and presses a hot kiss to her silky stomach, sucking and nipping at the skin as she writhes underneath him.

Kol lets his fangs come out then and he grazes the skin gently at first but then slightly rougher as he kissed over the middle of her chest and growled roughly.

Seraphina pulled off his shirt then, leaving him shirtless as he pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck, he could actually hear the steady pulse of her blood pulse through her body as he licked at her neck and felt her hands run through his short dark brown hair then as the kiss got deeper, harder and more passionate.

He slides his right hand into the cup of her bra, kneading and pinching her right breast as Seraphina moaned underneath him and tugged at his hair harder causing him to let out a snarl then but it didn't faze the young witch.

"Touch me, Kol." He heard Seraphina whisper softly and he looked down at her then in surprise.

She wanted him to touch her.

He got impossibly harder at both the permission and what it meant. It meant she trusts him and wants him just as much as he wants her. With a helpless growl, he kisses her harshly but lovingly; needing her to know what he is feeling. Gasping, she trembles beneath him, understanding him perfectly.

He pulls back and holds her gaze as he settles between her legs, pulling her legs so that her body is pulled tight and her butt is barely resting on the couch. Unbuttoning her jean shorts, he gently tugs them down and tosses them to the side, lust burning through him when he sees the matching lacy black panties.

He brushes a finger over her, feeling her sex carefully.

She gasps, arching into his fingers. A gleam lighting up in his eyes, Kol grasps her panties and tears them quickly.

Laying stretched out beneath Kol, need and want burn through Seraphina. He stirs up so many emotions in her that she never thought she would feel again. His fingers burn a bath over her and then he tears her panties. Gasping as heat races through her, Seraphina trembles at the sexy display of strength. Kol's eyes reflect so much lust and want that he makes Seraphina feel like nothing could ever hurt her.

His fingers brush over her slit, the slick heat coating his fingers as he slowly pushes into her. Crying out and arching, Seraphina pants as she holds his intense gaze. Kol unzips his pants and palms his cock, the weeping head aching as he slowly jerks himself off in time with his thrusts into her.

"That feels good, doesn't it? Your hot walls clinging to my fingers? I can only imagine how good it would feel to bury myself to the hilt inside you." Kol says lowly, his dirty words stirring the burn in her higher.

"Kol..." She moans longingly and he groans, thrusting in harder.

She shocks and surprises him by what she does next, she moves his hands away and begins pumping his rock hard cock in her soft, gentle hands as Kol pumps his fingers inside her wet sex, growling as he fantasises what his lover tastes like and looked like naked.

If he was a pirate still and sailing the seas, he'd make Seraphina his queen as he pressed his mouth to hers and she wrapped her left arm around him tightly as he pumped his fingers away inside her aching wet cunt.

"I've wanted you since that night you were at the ball, I wanted to rip that dark blue dress off and fuck you senseless." Kol growled roughly as he pulled her further into him.

"Why didn't you then?" She asked breathlessly and then moaned as she felt his fingers find her throbbing nub, she was feeling so much pleasure at once, and it made her almost pass out.

Kol nuzzles her neck and grazes the skin with his fangs, blood running into his mouth like the sweetest wine, he's ever tasted.

"Because I wanted to get to know you." He said lowly and felt Seraphina pull him into her so they could kiss.

Groaning breathlessly, Seraphina kisses Kol back, loving every second of this.

"A-almost there..." She moans, her hands tightening reflexively around him.

"Fucking hell, your pretty little pussy is so fucking tight!" He groans, rubbing her nub harder. Crying out, Seraphina arches as she cums so much harder than she ever has before.

She shudders and twitches against him as he came a second later, growling and snarling like a feral animal as he pulled her into him and cradled her against his chest.

Neither of them said anything for a minute as Kol felt Seraphina run her hands over his toned chest as they both recovered from their orgasms that had occurred.

"How do you know all of that, Kol?" Seraphina asked breathlessly and Kol looked at her with a wicked gleam in his dark brown eyes, causing Seraphina to feel a thrill of desire.

"I've been around for a long time, darling." He said huskily and nuzzled her neck hungrily.

She felt a small flash of jealousy but it goes away when he sighs and slips down, resting his head against her chest. He slips his hands under her back and listens to the sound of her heart as they slip into sleep.

* * *

Waking up, Seraphina smiles sweetly at the content look on Kol's face. He looks so young when he is asleep; all of the harsh lines and arrogance fading away. It really hits her hard in a good way that he would allow himself to fall asleep on her.

It means he trusts her enough to not hurt him when he is most vulnerable.

Feeling her heart swell with emotion, Seraphina slips out from under him. Spotting his shirt, she hesitates before picking it up and slipping it on. Grabbing a blanket, she gently nudges him. He rolls over, opening his arms tiredly, letting her cuddle into his chest and they fall back asleep again.

* * *

As the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant came closer so did the rivalry between the four girls that were going to compete, Elena was especially vicious as she made every attempt to make April uncomfortable but it didn't work.

That and the arrival of a hybrid called Hayley Marshall, Seraphina couldn't help but sense that it had been her who had laughed and watched as Tyler raped her.

She grabbed the bag that held her make-up, dress, shoes and hair accessories along with her hair products.

Seraphina got into the car and drove to the Mikaelson manor where they were going to help April get ready.

"Hey guys." Seraphina says happily, seeing April in the hallway with Rebekah fussing over her. "You look amazing in that dress, April." She says honestly, her friend beaming at her.

"Thanks but I'm sure I'll pale in comparison to you and Rebekah." She says a little sadly. Laughing, Seraphina shakes her head and shuts the door behind her.

"Nah, besides, I haven't really been the Miss Mystic Falls material. I'm only actually doing this because my dad signed me up. He wanted me to do this at least once, so I am doing this for him." Sera says, April nodding in understanding with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"No crying." Rebekah orders but there are tears in her own eyes. Laughing, April and Sera tease their friend about it. And even though Rebekah pretends to be shocked and outraged at the accusation, nothing can hide the happy gleam in her eyes.

"Right let's get you ready now, Sera." Rebekah said eagerly and Seraphina thanked God that she had already gotten her dress, a beautiful Marchesa Notte embellished layered tulle and lace gown and she had some jewellery that her grandmother Louise had had gotten her and got ready as Rebekah started styling her hair and brushed it, before curling it gently.

She and April then did her make-up, giving it a slight smoky but natural look as Rebekah fastened the necklace on her and added the earrings.

"Right let's go, April and Sera you two are going to shatter some hearts today." Rebekah said amused as they both walked down the staircase where the others were.

* * *

Kol was there and Jeremy was April's date, much to everyone's surprise though he hadn't showed up so Damon offered to escort her much to Elena's displeasure.

"Why are you three entering? Neither of your families are founding families or members of the Town Council?!" Elena snapped angrily as she glared at them angrily.

"We are here to support our friend." Rebekah says haughtily, her and Sera flanking April protectively.

"Not that you would know anything about that." Seraphina adds icily, causing Elena to flush and look at Damon. He hesitates, resting a gentle hand on her back. Seeing the way Stefan is glaring over here and also the way Elena is looking at Damon, Seraphina knows something is going on.

"Guys, maybe you should go find your dates." He says, looking down at Elena. A little hurt, Seraphina stares at the handsome vampire.

"Damon? What the hell?" She snaps and he winces a little, looking away from Elena. "Since when do you pick Elena over me? And since when does Elena look to you instead of Stefan for help?" She adds suspiciously, causing a victorious smirk to spread across Damon's face.

"Because I picked the right brother, Seraphina." Elena said smugly and left with Damon following after her as everyone took that in with a shocked silence.

"Are you kidding me?" Kol asked stunned that the eldest Salvatore honestly believed that Elena genuinely loved him as Katherine entered with Elijah.

"Come on, we need to go before we're late." April said quietly as Stefan offered her, his arm and she accepted it gratefully as they went outside and heard music being played on the dance floor as they all went to dance.

* * *

Kol linked his arm with Seraphina's and she gave him a soft smile as they went onto the stage and saw Professor Shane was one of the judges for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

Big surprise.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she resolves to ignore the pushy professor and just dance with Kol.

His hand rests warmly on her back and his eyes glint playfully at her. She smiles happily up at him, the music perfectly suiting the moment. Then, breaking the rules, Kol breaks out from the dance and twirls her around just because he could. The judges aren't pleased but Seraphina doesn't care, laughing happily as she lands against his chest, her worries gone for right now.

He winks down at her, leading her back into the dance.

Seeing April looking a little nervous with Stefan, Seraphina shoots her an encouraging smile. April smiles back, relaxing a little as she moves beautifully with the vampire. Spotting Rebekah with Matt, Sera wishes it will work out for her blonde friends.

Kol re-captures her attention as he dips her lowly.

Seraphina smiled up at him as they dance to the waltz along with the other dancers as people clap for the couples and they then do other dances.

It's at times like this that, Seraphina is glad that she took other dance lessons on different dances as they finish and people clap as they leave and see a young woman wearing a tight red dress come over towards Kol.

"I'm Hayley Marshall, Tyler's told me a lot about you and your family." Hayley said seductively as she glanced at Seraphina who was watching her intently and realised something.

She was a hybrid.

"You're a hybrid." Seraphina stated calmly as she glanced at the young woman calmly.

"No really?" She snaps sarcastically before ignoring the witch and turning to Kol with another flirty smile. "So, I would me more interested in learning about your family. Maybe we could go somewhere...quiet and...Talk?" The hybrid purrs, innuendo dripping from her voice.

Seraphina bristles angrily as Kol just smirks, wanting to see what his feisty witch will do.

"Sorry darling but I'm busy." Kol says and Seraphina steps forward, looking deliciously dark in her dress.

"I suggest you go find Tyler and cower behind him...because otherwise I might get a little...angry." Seraphina sneers, her magic creeping forward and wrapping tightly around Hayley's heart. Giving it a little squeeze, the witch smirks as the hybrid cries out with pain

Releasing her, the two exchange a look and Hayley storms off as they hear the judges announce that April Young had won and people cheered as Seraphina and Rebekah clap for the friend loudly and proudly.

April smiled as she was crowned Miss Mystic Falls and had her photo taken along with Stefan as Elena glared and stormed off as Damon walked over to where Seraphina was, when they heard a voice speak.

"Sera?" The familiar voice asked quietly and Seraphina looked around to see a hybrid hand her a box and she opened it cautiously to see a note.

 _'You're mother did not abandon you, she was kidnapped by a secret society that also kidnapped Damon Salvatore along with a vampire called Enzo.'_

Josephine LaRue.

Shock ripples through her and she freezes.

 _'Your mother did not abandon you...'_ Whirling around, Seraphina searches the crowd but the unknown hybrid is gone.

"Sera? What's wrong?" Kol asks and Seraphina reflexively hides the paper. Guilt immediately burns in her chest but she forces it away with a smile.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I was just thinking about my dad." She says with a small smile, secretively shoving the paper in her small purse.

"He would be proud of you." Kol tells her and a small bit of her heart melts.

"Thank you." She says and reaches up, softly pressing a kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she gasps as Kol cups her neck and pulls her closer. Giggling at the action, Seraphina kisses him back, not caring about making a scene.

Seraphina smiled then up at him and smiled at her friends as they enjoyed their night without any problems as they celebrated April being crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

Kol couldn't keep his hands off Seraphina as they all went back to the Mikaelson manor and went inside as Klaus and Stefan talked while Elijah and Katherine were holding hands.

* * *

Bonnie had joined them and was talking away to April and Rebekah along with Matt as Kol remembered something then as he looked at Seraphina who was taking off her high heels.

It was her birthday on the twenty ninth of October.

He wondered if he should do something for her. He knows she likes to dance, so maybe he should do something involving her studio? Thinking it over, Kol waits for the rest of the girls to leave so he can be alone with Seraphina.

"Alright, bye guys!" Seraphina called, waving and shutting the door. "God, these heels are killing me!" She mutters, taking them off and tossing them to the side carelessly.

"What?" She asks, smiling a little when she catches Kol watching her.

"Nothing darling." He says, moving forward and clasping her hand in his and twirls her.

Seraphina spins around gracefully, the skirts of her black and gold dress twirling around as Kol leaves her for a minute and puts on some music that sounded like it came from New Orleans and Kol cane back then.

He took her hand then and began to dance with her, Seraphina smiled as she remembered how they had danced at the Mikaelson Ball which was almost a year ago.

She'd honestly enjoyed herself.

They danced for a bit longer until Kol looked down at her and she looked back at him before he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he tangled his hands into her dark brown wavy curls.

Smiling into him, Seraphina kisses back.

Unlike the other heat-filled, rushed kiss, this one is slow and soft but, no less intense. It holds heat but the kind that slowly burns her up and makes her toes curl. Resting her hand right over Kol's heart, Seraphina can feel the beat as it speeds up a little.

They sway in time to the music, the gentle kiss reaching deep into her soul.

And she doesn't need to hear him say those three words because he is expressing them so clearly. She knows she loves him and he loves her. But this bond is new and fragile and she doesn't want to be the one to speak up and break it. So she curves into him, content in knowing that one day- he will be able to say it to her.

 _'I love you.'  
_  
She thinks, knowing her mind is safe from prying eyes. Those three words have a habit of scaring off guys but Seraphina holds them close because they are how she truly feels.

And she wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone :)**


	11. A Special Day

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Liv Parker and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 11

* * *

She smiles up at him then and he smiled back at her, not one of his dark, sarcastic smiles but a genuine one and they finish off the dance as Kol holds her close.

Seraphina holds him back as they both remember the first time that they had met each other at the Mikaelson ball which had been almost a year ago.

* * *

 _Seraphina looked down at herself as she smoothed out any wrinkles in her dark blue ball gown as she saw her dad come in with a wooden jewellery box that was in his arms._

 _"I'm not gonna stop you from going but this belonged to your mom, I'd think she'd like you to have it and keep it with you as a way of remembering her." Alaric said softly as he revealed the beautiful Lapis Lazuli pendant._

 _"Dad...are you sure?" Seraphina asked quietly._

 _"I couldn't be more certain that your mother would wallop me over the head if I denied you this." He jokes, a fond smirk settling on his face. He lifts the necklace out and hooks it around her neck. Turning, Seraphina looks in the mirror as her dad rests his hands on her shoulders. "You look so much like her. But I see me in you too. I love you, sweetheart." Her Dad tells her softly. Whirling around, Seraphina buries her face in her Dad's arms._

 _"I love you too, Daddy." She mummers, taking comfort in her father. His familiar arms have comforted her ever since she can remember. Pulling back, she braves a smile as excitement begins to stir in her._

 _"Come on, I'll drive." They head out to the car, happiness and contentment radiating between father and daughter. Once they arrive at the Ball, Seraphina's eyes widen. She has never seen a house so...timeless. It looks beautiful, lit up with lights and music and company. "You gonna be okay?" Her dad asks and Sera grins, spotting Bonnie._

 _"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine. Bye! Love you!" She shouts, hurrying over to her friend._

 _"Hey! You look amazing!" Bonnie squeals and Seraphina laughs, grasping her hands happily._

 _"Have you seen Rebekah?" She asks and Bonnie shakes her head._

 _"I think she's inside with Damon and Stefan, I'm waiting for Caroline." Bonnie said easily as she smoothed down her dark red dress and admired the blue tulle gown that Seraphina was wearing with a Lapis Lazuli necklace._

 _"Alright, be careful Bonnie." Seraphina said concerned and hugged her friend tightly and made her way to the grand entrance of the Mikaelson house._

 _It reminded her strangely of the mansion in Beauty and The Beast but that was fiction...this was real._

 _Who knew Klaus was a good architect?_

 _Seraphina took a deep breath then and let it out as she handed her black shawl to one of the people who were taking everyone's coats as she saw thankfully no one was laying her any attention aside from a young man older than her slightly with short messy dark brown hair._

 _He walked over to her and smiled at her charmingly as she saw Elijah come over then and smiled at her._

 _"It's nice to see you again, Madame Seraphina Saltzman." Elijah said softly and she smiled at him._

 _"The same to you, Elijah and are these your two brothers?" Seraphina asked curiously as she looked at the two other young men who had come over._

 _"Yes, my older brother Finn, this is Seraphina Saltzman." Elijah said pleasantly and Finn nodded at her._

 _"Pleasure." Finn said politely._

 _"And my youngest brother, Kol." Elijah continued as he nodded at the dark brown haired young man who had come closer._

 _Kol picked up Seraphina's hand and kissed the top of it. "Enchanté ma chérie." Kol said charmingly._

 _"Bonjour, Kol Mikaelson." Seraphina said politely._

 _His dark eyes draw her in, dark mysteries hinted but withheld. Tilting her head to the side in an unconsciously charming manor, Sera smiles sweetly. Interest flares in Kol's eyes as a smirk curves on his lips._

 _"Seraphina!" Hearing Rebekah, Kol releases her hand and turns to his sister. To his surprise, she bypasses her brothers without a second look, beaming at the girl. Seraphina's eyes light up, green and gold flecks shimmering with happiness._

 _"Rebekah! You look amazing!" Seraphina says and Kol notices the compliment is completely genuine._

 _"Fascinating, is she not?" Looking at Elijah, Kol raises an eyebrow as he is levelled with a cold look. "Go after her and we won't lift a finger to help." He says and then turns and walks away, leaving Kol confused. What did that mean? This innocent human could not do anything to him. She doesn't have the look of a Hunter about her and he would be able to sense if she was a vampire or werewolf._

 _"-it was my mothers." He turns back in time to hear the end of the conversation. His eyes falling on the Lapis Lazuli necklace, he narrows his eyes curiously. That is a sign of a vampire. A smirk plays on his lips as he dips his attention to the enticing swell of her breasts, down to her hips. What he wouldn't do right now to wrap himself around her and grasp those hips as he guides them to ride him. His fingers twitch with the urge to do it. To compel her to fuck him. Her tantalizing scent is sweet with the slightest hint of spice. His fangs ache with the need to sink them into her slender neck as he draws pleasure from her body._

 _"Kol!" Snapping out of it, Kol smiles charmingly at his sister while the human watches him curiously._

 _"Yes, sister?" He asks, a deep edge to his silky voice. Spotting the human shiver, triumph flares in him. It shouldn't take too much to convince her to wander off with him. He might not even have to compel her to give in to him. The thought thrills him unexpectedly._

 _"Nik wants me, can you show Sera around?" She asks and Kol out-right grins. Narrowing her eyes, Rebekah steps closer._

 _"Don't you hurt her, Kol." Then she smirks. "And don't let her hurt you." She teases, winking at the human and sauntering off. The mystery growing, Kol turns to the brunette beauty and offers his arm with a bow. A light blush blooms on her cheeks and down her neck. Following the trail of her blood, Kol's eyes flash red with the urge to feed on her._

 _"Shall we?" He asks and leads her on a tour. Subtly drawing her away from the crowds, he takes her to a back hallway. Releasing her hand, he stalks towards her, the stir of the hunt exciting him._

 _"Kol?" She asks, her heart speeding up a little but curiously, he doesn't scent fear. What he does scent, makes him change his plans on a dime. Her sweet arousal is in the air and he boxes her against a wall, a charming smile on his lips._

 _"Yes, darling?" He purrs and she whimpers a little, bringing her hands up to his chest. But once she feels him, her eyes cloud with lust and she clenches her hands in his jacket, pulling him closer. The feel of her supple body against his own, makes Kol lose it and he gives in. Crushing his lips to hers, he hoists her up, feeling the silky smooth skin of her thighs. She wraps her legs around his waist and Kol groans, grinding into her. The sweetest moans spill from her lips as she pulls away, at the same time arching into him. Her body welcomes him as he pulls her into another kiss, twisting his fingers in her hair and tugging her head back. She gives in easily, the submissive pose driving Kol's lust higher._

 _His fangs pop out and he sinks them in her throat, the sweet taste of her blood spilling down his throat like the finest wine. She moans, taking pleasure as his hands move to the apex of her thighs and slip into her slick heat. Her hips move with his fingers, the complete surrender of her body to him making Kol pull away. Her blood stains his lips but she doesn't hesitate to drag his head down to hers, opening her mouth willingly. Kol moans at the sexy action, curling his fingers in her heat. She cries out, coming undone. Smirking, Kol withdraws his fingers and raises them to his lips as she watches with wide eyes. He tastes her then, moaning at the sweetness and bites her lip._

 _He watches her quietly before sinking his fangs into her neck again, drinking the blood that he was slowly becoming addicted to as he felt her hands slide under his shirt and feel the strong toned muscles as he drank more of her blood._

 _That was when Kol sensed it, this woman was indeed supernatural but also one of the few things that he respected as a vampire and pulled his fangs out of her neck then then as he gave her some blood from his wrist, which she gladly accepted._

 _This young woman was a witch._

 _"You're a witch." Kol stated surprised and Seraphina smirked at him then, her dark brown eyes twinkling as he glanced at her then._

 _"You caught on quickly. Yes I am a witch but my maternal ancestors come from New Orleans and are the Dalliencourt family, they are members of the French Quarter Coven." Seraphina explained proudly as she placed a kiss on Kol's lips teasingly._

 _Kol growled roughly and pushed her up against the wall again, fully intent on taking this mysterious woman as his, when they saw Klaus come over then._

 _"There, you see nothing to be worried about, Miss Forbes." Klaus said patiently as he glanced at the young blonde baby vampire._

 _"Wow, what a slut." Caroline says spitefully and Seraphina flushes a little, Kol setting her down._

 _"Well, considering how many guys you've slept with, you would know. Wouldn't you?" Seraphina asks sweetly, the catty edge clearly coming across. Heat rises in Caroline's cheeks and she narrows her blue eyes angrily. "Wow, what's Tyler doing here?" She asks, looking down the hallway. Immediately, Caroline turns eagerly. "Oops, my mistake. You might want to be more careful around this one, Klaus. She's already spoken for." Seraphina needles, heading down the hallway with a mean smirk at Caroline._

 _"Now what was that about?" Kol asks, walking smoothly beside her. Startled, Seraphina's eyes widen as she stops and faces him._

 _"What does it matter?" She asks teasingly, biting her lip. Kol can clearly see what she wants and a smirk spreads on his face as he steps closer._

 _"Because I glimpsed your dark side- and I like it." He whispers, leaning down. He slides his hand around her neck, close to kissing her. But then he hesitates. Confused at himself, Kol pulls back and closes off._

 _"I need to go." He says abruptly and leaves her in the hallway, staring after him._

 _Confused at his own need to know more about her, Kol feels the urge to stir up some trouble. Spotting Damon, Kol heads over with a wicked grin._

* * *

Kol looks down at Seraphina who had gotten changed and was now wearing a pair of black pyjama leggings and a short dark purple sleep tank top as he pulled her into him.

He held her close and kissed her forehead, before being lulled to sleep by the sound of her steady heart beating softly.

Thankfully it was Saturday and everyone was recovering from the party held last night as Elena planned on luring Kol to the Gilbert house so Jeremy could kill him and complete the Hunter's Mark so they could get the cure.

She couldn't wait to be human again.

And to see Seraphina in pain.

She really hates the witch. She hates the way she has turned Bonnie against her. Elena hates how everyone seems to fawn over Alaric's daughter.

Jealousy burns in her as she smirks, her every emotion heightened.

She will get back at her.

* * *

Seraphina woke up to smell something cooking and stood up, she had showered last night and today was a Friday as she saw it was the twenty month of October.

Her birthday, she was eighteen years old now.

A feeling of sadness washed over her then as she realised that her dad wasn't here to see it, she wiped her eyes and quietly went out into the living room.

And about to be surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERAPHINA!" Five voices shouted excitedly and she almost tripped over then as she saw Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, April, Klaus, Stefan and Damon.

"Kol went out to get you something, he didn't tell me what." Rebekah said amused as Seraphina hugged them all tightly then and saw they had even cooked breakfast.

"School's closed today." April added pleased.

"Score!" Seraphina says happily and everyone laughs. "Bacon!" She says, moving over to the table with everyone. "You guys are so awesome!" Seraphina says happily and Kathrine smirks.

"I know." She says and Rebekah elbows her in the side. Laughing, the two vampires turn to their witchy friend.

"Are you excited?" April asks and Sera grins.

"Yeah, I am just happy that you guys are here to experience this with me." She says, smiling at the mushy looks on the girls faces.

"If you make me cry, I'm gonna punch you in the throat." April mutters and Seraphina chokes on her bacon, laughing happily. She almost doesn't hear the door open.

Kol enters then with a box in his hands and they all look at him then as he quietly walks over to where Seraphina is and she saw he was holding a box then.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Kol said softly and Seraphina smiled at him then gratefully and touched as she saw that in the box was a beautiful black and gold dress with a halter back.

It was beautiful.

"Thank you, you didn't have to buy this, Kol." Seraphina said touched and Kol simply smiled at her.

He had a special night for her.

"I wanted to." He answers, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek and then sitting down. Staring at the beautiful dress, Seraphina smiles. Placing it on the counter and sitting by Kol, she looks around curiously.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asks and Rebekah winces.

"She's uh- She is actually with Caroline setting up a girl's night for Elena." Rebekah says, clearly hesitant in telling her. Seraphina's eyes widen and she feels a small stab of betrayal. But really, she should have expected this. Bonnie is still friends with the two girls, so it shouldn't come as such a surprise to Seraphina. She has just felt like her and Bonnie connected so much through their magic.

"Okay." Seraphina nods, shoving the childish feelings away. Bonnie is still her friend.

"Would you like to open the rest of your presents?" Elijah asks, his calm demeanour soothing Seraphina. Nodding thankfully, she smiles.

"Sure."

Seraphina opens the next few presents, feeling touched at all of the gifts and saw that from Elijah and Katherine was a beautiful smoky quartz necklace.

Damon and Stefan had bought her a new edition of the Great Gatsby and she hugged them both tightly and they hugged her back gently as Rebekah and April gave her their gift.

It was a photo of them and Bonnie during the summer and she smiled at it softly, tracing it gently as Klaus gave her a present that was wrapped up.

It was a painting of her and her parents, she felt tears burn her eyes and hugged Klaus tightly, the man tensed up at first but softened and hugged her back.

Kol squeezed her hand tightly, he knew it made her happy.

Shooting him a happy smile, Seraphina turns to the rest of the group.

"You guys are amazing! I know most of the people in this town that are In-The-Know think you guys are heartless monsters but, I know better. You guys are...just amazing so thanks so much for this." Seraphina says sincerely and it prompts them to smile at each other.

"Listen, we've got some stuff to do so Nik, Elijah and I are going to go home. Kat, you coming with?" Rebekah asks pointedly and the brunette vampire nods, catching on. Seraphina watches with some bemusement as the clear out of her apartment quickly.

"Later, cara." Damon winks, his affectionate Italian pet name for (sweetheart) warming her as him and Stefan leave.

"What do you think that was about?" Seraphina asks, twisting so she can look at Kol, who smirks down at her.

"It was another gift...alone time with me." He says mischievously. "And I know just the way to spend it."

Seraphina looked at him curiously and Kol smirked at her as he watched her take her presents and the dress he had bought her into her room so she could get ready.

He was in love with her, even if she didn't know it and Kol was terrified of telling her, that he loved her. It wasn't like he could turn her and she could still keep her magic, once she did become a vampire then she would lose her magic, and he knew that she loved her magic.

Seraphina had gotten ready for the day, wearing a light grey t - shirt with a spider web on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and her Lapis Lazuli necklace and looked around for Kol.

She found him waiting for her.

* * *

"Ready darling?"

"Yup!" Seraphina smiled happily, excitement brewing in her. Kol holds out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it. She does without hesitation, leaning into him happily. They go outside and climb on his bike. Kol starts it up, trying to distract himself from the way she is pressed right up against him. Glimpsing her thigh out of the corner of his eye, Kol takes a deep breath and takes off.

Seraphina laughs happily, clutching tightly to his waist as they travel through Mystic Falls to the edge where her dance studio is. A little confused as Kol parks and gets off, Seraphina follows him to the door. He pulls out the key and enters, turning and grinning at her as he beckons.

Following, Seraphina enters and relaxes as the almost too cold air envelops her and they move down the hallway. Kol pauses in front of the door that leads to the main dance room.

"Close your eyes." He says and, trusting him, Seraphina does.

Kol takes her hand and smiled at what Rebekah and the others had done, they had turned it into a club that belonged in the 1920's as he looked at the dress that Rebekah had gotten for Seraphina.

"You can open them now." He said softly and Seraphina opened her eyes as she stared in shock for a minute at what Kol had done to the dance studio that she went to for her ballet lessons.

"Kol...this is...how did you know about this?" Seraphina asked thickly as her dark brown eyes swam with tears then, she then looked at Kol.

"I know you never got to go to the 1920's Decade Dance due to Elena Gilbert imprisoning you in the house, so I and the others decided to throw you a 1920's birthday dance dinner." Kol said shyly and Seraphina shocked him by what she did.

She hugged him tightly and he gently held her back, from the corner of his eye, he then saw Alaric watching them with a sad but proud smile on his face.


	12. Choices

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Liv Parker and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 12

* * *

"Wow! I love it, I love you, thank you so much!" She says happily and Kol freezes, hearing the words he craves drop so casually from her lips. "I'm going to go put my dress on!" Seraphina says, her eyes lit up as she hurries away, blissfully oblivious to what she just said.

Kol stares after her, his un-dead heart beating loudly in his chest.

For one second, he gets the irrational urge to run away but he calms himself down, pacing the floor. He loses himself to the rhythmic walk and so when Seraphina comes through the doors, he is stunned. She looks stunning in her dress, the way it hugs her body. She looks...radiant. Her dark brown curls are pulled up and a few are framing her face and by her neck.

Kol feels overwhelming love, lust and amazement that this beautiful witch would choose him. Him. The Original. Kol never thought he could feel this way about someone else but as a sweet blush sweeps over her face, he knows that she was made for him.

The material hugs her figure as Kol puts music on and an old jazz song plays as he begins to dance to with Seraphina who smiles up at him and wraps her arms around him and he silently thanks his family, April, the Salvatore brothers and even Matt Donovan.

He spins her around and Seraphina laughs then as the others come in as part of the surprise along with Bonnie who was able to come for at least an hour.

They all danced and laughed as they held the party, Matt danced with Rebekah and Bonnie who both enjoyed themselves as Damon danced with April and Liz who had come along.

It was nice feeling, being surrounded by her friends and make shift family as she saw her dad smiling at her proudly before fading away as the party continued on.

"Moonshine everyone!" Damon yelled excitedly and everyone stared at him then in shock.

"Moonshine?" Stefan asked dumbfounded.

Seraphina and Kol burst out laughing at the looks everyone is sporting. Leaning on each other, they laugh until the others start laughing with them.

"Wow, I haven't laughed like that in years." Liz says, grateful the radiant young woman in front of her was able to move past what Tyler did to her.

"Who wants moonshine and cake?" Damon cuts in, holding up a bottle and a knife.

"Moonshine is alcohol." Stefan explains, rolling his eyes at his brother. Damon smirks back, the two having a current of tension running between them. Seraphina's smile falters a little at the reason (Elena) but she resolves to let nothing bring her good mood down.

Not tonight.

Not when she is with Kol and is so happy.

Everyone takes a glass of moonshine and soon everyone is letting down their hair, Katherine, April, Rebekah and Seraphina along with Liz perform the can, can kitty.

Needless to say the men were impressed as Klaus had invited Hayley and the two talked for a while before leaving, no doubt to have a private night as Damon called it.

"Looks like Klaus is about to have a one night stand with the lovely Hayley Marshall, who by the way is on Caroline's hit list." Damon said drunkenly.

Everyone stared at him shock.

"Why would she be on Caroline's hit list?" April asked confused and Stefan finished eating his slice of chocolate birthday cake as Seraphina had a slice.

"Because she and Tyler had a one night stand while he was breaking the sire bond, she's pissed and whining to Elena who in turn is ordering me to kill anyone who is even friendly with the Originals." Damon said annoyed as he downed another glass of moonshine.

"It's not worth it, I value my brother more."

Stefan sort of froze in his conversation with Rebekah, a conflict of emotions whirling in his eyes. Damon continues drinking through, not really registering what he just said.

'That seems to be a common theme tonight.' Kol muses, looking over at Seraphina. Seeing a little bit of chocolate on her lip, he brushes it off with a wicked grin and sucks it off his thumb. She stares at him with wide eyes, lust growing in her. Seeing the 'mood' changing between the two, Bonnie clears her throat and climbs to her feet.

"Come on guys, we gotta get going." She starts ushering the group out, April and Rebekah catching on and helping. Within moments, the room is cleared. Laughing a little, Seraphina leans against Kol.

"What?" He asks her, loving the way her whole being lights up when she laughs.

"We really know how to clear out a room, don't we?" She teases and he grins, nodding. Her smile falters and she bites her lip, looking away.

"What?" Kol asks and Seraphina smiles a little, looking back at him.

"I know it isn't your birthday but I wanted to give you something you have wanted for years." She says and his first thought is sex but the anxious look in her eyes doesn't fit with that. She takes his hand, leading him out to the middle of the dance floor. Turning to Kol, Seraphina places one hand over his heart and the other on his temple.

"What are you doing?" He whispers and as her magic begins glowing silver and gold around her. Her eyes flash open, green and gold flecks mesmerizing.

"I am giving you the gift of magic." She says and then he stiffens as magic rushes through him. It fills him to the brim and he feels like he could explode. "It will only last for tonight but we can share this until the morning." Seraphina says, seeing the complete joy in his eyes as the magic fills him. She feels a little weaker with half of her magic gone for now but the look in his eyes...it is so worth it.

After all that Kol had done for her, she wanted to give him this one gift if only for one night and watched as they created magic and conjured the wind then together.

The wind blew on their faces and they stepped outside and created a little rain shower as the rain poured over them and Kol looked at Seraphina then quietly.

She tilted her head back and let the rain wash over her, he pulled her into his arms as the rain poured over them and kissed her long and passionately.

Seraphina tangled her hands into his messy dark brown hair as their tongues met and pulled her into him harder, he gripped her waist tightly.

"Thank you." Kol whispers gratefully and moved as he kissed her again and held her tightly,

Feeling her heart fill with love for the vampire, Seraphina holds him tight as they dance in the rain.

Peaceful without any disruptions.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Seraphina feels completely safe wrapped in Kol's arms.

His warmth is all around her and she smiles happily, snuggling close.

Kol held her tightly and she smiled at him tenderly, she stroked his cheek and smiled softly as she curled into his side and closed her eyes as she tried to get some rest.

* * *

Elena was seething with rage, Damon wasn't answering her calls and neither was Stefan, she wanted Damon to cone with her as her date for the Mystic Falls Halloween Ball.

She was pissed off and so was Caroline as they both decided to ask the others what they should do in regards to the Mikaelson family and headed to the Boarding House.

They entered and saw Elijah talking to Damon and Stefan, Rudy Hopkins and Liz, and none of them looked happy to see her.

"Elena." Liz greeted her a bit coldly, Caroline scoffing beside her.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asks the handsome blue-eyed vampire, smiling sweetly in a way she knows he likes.

"This is Rudi Hopkins, Bonnie's father." He says evasively, moving forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek, pulling back quickly.

"I remember. Hello Mr. Hopkins." Elena greets him, pleased to find someone that isn't staring at her with anger/disgust. He smiles and nods at her.

"Where's my daughter?" He asks and a small flush washes over Elena.

"She's probably with that whore Seraphina." Caroline sneers, her mother staring at her with wide eyes.

"Knock it off, Caroline!" Her mother snaps and she rolls her baby blue eyes, not listening to her mother.

"Well when you see her, could you please tell her to see me?" Rudy asked calmly and Caroline and Elena nodded in assurance as Rudy began speaking to Damon, Elijah and Liz.

"Well as long as precautions are taken, the Halloween Ball can continue but I want Atticus Shane watched." Rudy requested and the others nodded as he left.

"Why is he so concerned about what's going on?" Elena asked confused and Damon sighed heavily.

"He's the town Mayor now, Carol moved away to Chicago to be with her two other kids and sister, she wasn't doing well with knowing her son raped a young woman in a bar and left her for dead like trash." Damon said coldly.

Elena and Caroline looked shocked but Caroline spoke up then.

"Seraphina was probably asking for it, she's jealous of me and Elena you know. It's not our fault that her mom left her and Alaric, besides she's a slut." Caroline snapped.

"You two and Tyler didn't even come to Alaric's funeral, do you have any idea how hard that was for Damon, Meredith and Seraphina? Burying the father that loved her, no you don't and I think you two ought to be ashamed for thinking that rape is acceptable!" Elijah snapped angrily.

A moment of silence fell as everyone stared at the normally calm and composed Original. He could usually be depended on to keep a level head...not explode in a very public place.

"What the fuck do you care?" Elena mutters spitefully and Damon clenches his jaw.

"Elena, you and Barbie just pissed off the calmest of the Originals, don't you think it is time to shut. The. Fuck. Up?" He asks tightly and Elena widens her eyes, fake tears appearing. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Elijah turns to the Salvatore brothers.

"I really must be going now. Thank you for meeting with me." With that said, Elijah left, making sure to shoot the two baby vampires looks of disgust and disapproval.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Elena snaps and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder." He mutters snarkily and Damon lets a small laugh slip out, causing Elena to narrow her eyes at him, quickly cutting the laughter off.

"C'mon we're going out to see The Rolling Stones play." Damon said impatiently and Stefan nodded as they both got up and left the two girls alone in the house.

* * *

Seraphina regarded her costume then, it was midnight black and the hemline was sheer as she prepared for Halloween tomorrow night and fixed up the make-up that she was going to wear.

April had finished hers which was a beautiful light emerald green dress with flower detailing, Bonnie was going as Hera, Rebekah as Athena and Katherine was going as Aphrodite.

She smiled as she looked at the photos on her dressing table and the one of her in New Orleans with Maria.

It had been a visit about a summer ago.

Maria had taken her to explore the city. See the sights, eat the food, and practice the magic. It had been one of her better vacations.

Slipping on her dress, Seraphina smiles at the look. It is dark with a sexy edge. Perfect for her.

"Let me do your hair?" Bonnie pleads, folding her hands in a begging pose. Smiling, she nods at her fellow witch.

By the time she finishes, everyone else is ready to go.

Well not to the party yet seeing as it was only the thirtieth of October today but they were making sure their costumes fitted and everything matched as they all changed back into their clothes and redid their hair.

Seraphina had always loved Halloween, it was favourite holiday along with Christmas.

"I wonder what the guys are dressing up as." April asked thoughtfully as she smoothed down a crease in her lavender coloured shirt and everyone smiled.

"Kol and Damon are dressing up as pirates." Seraphina answered amused and everyone smiled then.

"Elijah's dressing up as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Klaus is going as the Phantom of the Opera." Rebekah said playfully.

Seraphina burst out laughing, prompting the others to follow.

"Coordinated outfits! How cute!" She cooed, giggling a little at the guys dressing to match.

"Hey! I think it's sweet." Rebekah protested and Bonnie laughs.

"If they could hear our conversation now..." She said and they burst into another round of giggles.

"Kol would forgive you but Klaus just might kill us all." April teased and a flush spread across Seraphina's cheeks.

"Kol would forgive the rest of you too!" She protested, thinking of his surprisingly forgiving nature. But, all things considered, maybe that was only ever for her.

She had seen his darker side plenty of times, especially after Kol had thought Klaus had died as she remembered a memory in which he had tracked her down and wanted to speak to her.

That had been the very night they nearly had sex.

* * *

 _Seraphina wiped her eyes as she finished picking up her father's things from the school, she couldn't believe that her father was dead as she stared at his bedroom across the hallway._

 _It felt so weird._

 _He was never going to come out of his bedroom and trip over her shoes in the hallway. He wasn't going to scold her and then laugh it off. He wouldn't drive her to school or make his Sunday pizza-for-breakfast. Pain spirals through her heart as she sucks in deep breathes. He is gone._

 _And nothing can bring him back._

 _For a moment, bitterness spirals through Sera. Why could Bonnie bring back Jeremy but she can't bring back her own father? Maybe if she had been there-_

 _"Don't cry, darling. It wasn't your fault." Kol says, his customary smirk gone. His dark eyes scan her form as she slowly climbs to her feet and smiles weakly at him._

 _"Hey, Kol."_

 _"Hello Seraphina." Kol said smoothly as he looked at her with dark brown eyes that regarded her silently, she wasn't the only one grieving as Kol had lost Klaus._

 _"I'm sorry about Klaus, he really did love you all." Seraphina said softly as Kol looked at her in surprise and his face turned sad then for a minute then._

 _"I know he did, I hold the Gilbert bitch responsible for what happened to my brother and your father." Kol said bitterly as he downed a shot of bourbon and prowled after her then as he looked at her intently._

 _"Do you remember what happened at the ball?"_

 _A bolt of heat rushes through her and she nods._

 _"I do. Why?" She asks and he smirks, moving closer. "Kol?" She asks and the edge to her voice makes him snap. Blurring forward, Kol presses her into the wall as he claims her mouth. Gasping as heat floods through her, Sera brings her hands up and grasps his silky hair as she kisses him back._

 _She yearns for this, wanting the heat...needing the heat to wash away the pain of losing her father._

 _Pressing closer to Kol, Seraphina surrenders to him. His hands sweep down, grasping her ass and pulling her closer to his rock-hard body. Moaning into his mouth, Sera tilts her head to the side, opening her mouth under his advances._

 _Kol smirks briefly before lifting her up against the wall. Her legs part willingly as she wraps them around his waist. Their heated kiss has aroused her and the scent fills the air as Kol slips her shirt over her head._

 _Seraphina was now only in a black tank top and her black jeans as Kol rolled his hips against her aching wet cunt, she pulled off his shirt just as he shoved her onto the table._

 _"I want to fuck you, I want to make you scream my name so loud that they'll hear you and I want to bite your skin." Kol growled roughly as he kissed her again and his face changed._

 _Seraphina wasn't afraid but it startled her, he pulled her panties to the side and ploughed his right middle finger into her wet cunt, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure._

 _"Kol...please...please." She gasped heavily as he bit down on her neck, blood staining his lips as he drank the blood._

 _"Please what darling? You want me to bury my cock inside your cunt so I can fuck you like an animal?" He growled roughly._

 _"Please..." She whispers, lost in the heat but uncertain of it all._

 _"Seraphina?" He asked, slowing down when he noticed the look in her eyes._

 _"Don't stop..." She pleads, pulling him closer, needing more. Kol hesitates, his eyes locking on a picture of Seraphina with her father. Looking back down at her, he realizes she isn't doing this because she wants him but so she can forget her pain._

 _"No." He says and pulls away, suddenly feeling...off. He wants her to want him but that hasn't happened to him in a long time. Kol normally doesn't care as long as he gets what he wants._

 _"Kol?" Seraphina asks, sitting up as the haze of lust recedes a little. "What is it?" She asks and he turns, scooping her up in his arms as he carries her to her room._

 _"I'm sorry, darling. But I can't do it. Not right now." He whispers, setting her down on her bed and turning to leave._

 _Seraphina watched him go in silence, stunned by what had happened as she shakily gets up and cooks dinner.  
_

* * *

Seraphina smiled softly, Kol may act like an asshole to everyone but she could see the good inside him and how much he loved his siblings and suddenly wished he was here.

She saw her friends to the door and hugged them all as Katherine was going somewhere with Elijah as she turned around to see Kol and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Evening darling." Kol said huskily as she swallowed.

"Kol..." She said, the breathless way making his blood heat up. Moving forward, he cups her neck, drawing her into a deep kiss. Giving in effortlessly, Seraphina curves around Kol as he backs them to the wall.

His mouth fits perfectly with hers, their bodies slotted together and their emotions matched effortlessly. He slid a hand down her back, the silky smooth skin so appealing to him. His fangs slip out and he nips at her lips before moving down her neck as he lifts her up. She lets her head fall back as he supports her with his hands on her thighs.

"Darling?" He asks and she nods.

"Please?" She asks back and he sinks his fangs into the tender skin on her neck. Drinking deeply, Kol pushes closer, one hand unbuttoning her jeans. Seraphina shoves his hands away though, reaching for his pants instead. Unzipping them, she wraps her hands around his cock, the pulsing steel length warming her hands and her body instantly.

"Fuck, oh fuck Sera." Kol growled roughly as he tangled his fingers into her wavy curls, breathing heavily as he watched his lover pump his cock before taking it into her mouth and he snarled then.

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her by the throat as he began pounding into her mouth, and forced her onto the table as he played with her aching breasts.

He was going to come soon, he dug his fingers into her hair tightly but she didn't seem to mind as he grunted when he felt her hands slide under his shirt and he pulled it off.

Kol growled as he came in Seraphina's hot mouth and watched in awe as she swallowed his seed and wiped her mouth before he pulled her in for a kiss and forced her to lie on the table as he yanked off her jeans.

He could smell her, and without any warning then, he yanked off her panties and ploughed a finger deep inside her wet cunt.

Crying out, Seraphina arches into him.

"Kol! More, fucking hell, more!" Her eyes roll shut as the pleasure rolls through her in time with Kol's thrusts. His eyes are fixed on where her hot walls cling to his fingers, the silky feeling fuelling his lust for her.

"You want more?" He growls, rubbing her nub with his thumb. His cock has quickly hardened again from the sight of Seraphina willingly submitting to the pleasure sweeping through her.

"Yes! Kol, more!" Sera calls out, widening her legs as Kol slips another finger in. Her wanton mewls slip easily from her mouth and Kol leans forward, nipping at her chest and sucking on a nipple. She arches closer, her nails digging into his shoulders as she fucks his fingers.

"Just like that, darling." Kol calls, seeing her almost there. "Fuck my fingers just like I will fuck you soon someday. I'm gonna fuck you with my cock and you will take it- eagerly and begging for more!" He says, the filthy language making Seraphina cum instantly.

Her body shakes as the orgasm washes through her, her body shaking as she grips his shoulders tightly and he held her tightly as he kissed her passionately.

Her arms wrap around him tightly as she kisses him back, her chest heaving heavily as she cups his face and he looks down at her then quietly before resting his forehead against hers.

This woman is so very special to him, he won't admit it but he loves her and if something happened to her...

He wouldn't be the same, he'd be broken and he would go on rampages without a care in the world as he looked down at her and pulled her into him.

Kol holds her close, not wanting to let her go.


	13. All Hallow's Eve

Summary: Ever since coming to Mystic Falls along with her father Alaric Saltzman, Seraphina's life has been turned upside down because of Elena's selfish wants, losing her father, her on and off relationship with Kol Mikaelson and after a traumatising ordeal at the unwanted hands of Tyler Lockwood and his pack, Seraphina vows to no longer be in Elena's shadow. Kol/OC, Damon/Sophie Deveraux, Kai/Bonnie, Klaus/Camille, Elijah/Katherine and Will/OC, Jo/Alaric. Co – Written with TwilightWorshipper14. Rated M for graphic language, violence, sexual assault and eventual smut.

 **This story is not for Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Liv Parker and Tyler fans. Don't like it, don't read it then.**

Dangerous Desires

Chapter 13

* * *

Seraphina walks into the Mikaelson Manor with Kol, smiling at him as they go separate ways. While Kol heads to the kitchen to find his brothers, Sera races up the stairs and bursts into Rebekah's room.

"Are you crazy!? You need to be quiet! Remember, my brother doesn't know you guys undaggered me. He would go wild if he knew." Rebekah hisses and Seraphina smiles sheepishly.

"Whoops. Sorry 'Bekah." She says and Rebekah softens.

"It's fine. He's been too busy chasing after that bitch Caroline to even notice I'm around and undaggered." Sadness flares in the Mikaelson daughters blue eyes and Sera moves forward, hugging her friend.

"You want to get out of here? Have a girl's day with just the two of us?" Seraphina asks softly, needing to comfort her friend.

"But you and Kol-"

"Hang out constantly. We'll live." Seraphina gently teases and Rebekah smiles, perking up.

Rebekah smiled and grabbed her bag as they headed outside and went shopping, Bonnie couldn't come as she was stuck talking to her father Rudy Hopkins and April had gone for her college interview at Whitmore College.

Seraphina and Rebekah had already done theirs as they got some clothes, Seraphina had found out that her great aunt Charlotte had left her one million dollars as a trust fund for college along with the same amount for her cousin Maria.

Maria had phoned her and told her that the witches had their magic back but warned her that the Elders were fearful of Silas and were sending a witch to investigate Mystic Falls.

Seraphina wondered who it was, all she knew was that it was a member of the French Quarter Coven and it was a young woman who was arriving in two weeks.

"Do you think Elena will show her true self?" Rebekah asked seriously and Seraphina was quiet as she contemplated her best friend's words then.

"I think she will."

"She is surprisingly good at hiding her nasty side." Rebekah muses and Seraphina rolls her eyes.

"Don't I know it! Before Dad died, he doted on her. I think that something about me just brings the nasty out in her. I don't know what it is but, I hope everyone else can see it soon." Seraphina mutters and Rebekah smirks, holding up a green shirt to herself.

"I could compel her to be her true self. What do you think of this shirt?" She asks.

"I like the color but the cut is all wrong and compelling? Sounds good to me! It's about damn time that Damon saw the real Elena and ditched her ass for someone that suits him better." Seraphina says dismissively and Rebekah nods in agreement.

"Too true! What about this shirt?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" The two girls laugh and continue on, content to have a day just to themselves.

Seraphina had brought a few more clothes for school and for out of school as she bought a GUESS dress that was on sale with metal straps as she and Rebekah brought themselves a milkshake each and one for Bonnie, Katherine and April.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Kol pulled on his pirate costume as he saw Elijah was wearing a suit that belonged in the 1930's as he looked at his older brother in confusion.

"I thought you were going as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" Kol asked confused and Elijah shook his head.

"I've changed my mind, I'm going as the Inspector in the story, _'When an Inspector Calls_ ,'" Elijah informed him as he saw the women getting ready.

"Because the humans will know who that is." Klaus scoffs, rolling his eyes at his brother

"When are you planning on letting Rebekah out of the coffin, brother?" Elijah asks calmly and guilt flares in Klaus, making him a little angry.

"Piss off, Elijah!" He shoots back and storms off. Staring off after his brother, Elijah rolls his eyes and walks over to the girls.

"Hello Elijah." Kathrine greets the Original, Seraphina and the girls exchanging playful looks.

"Hello Kathrine." He smiles warmly at her, not noticing the girls making playful faces at them in the background.

"Are you going to be going to the Halloween party at the Wickery Bridge?" Kathrine asks and Elijah smiles.

"I will be going now."

"That's good, at least you'll be letting your hair down." Rebekah said as she stepped out, she was dressed up as Athena and wore a circlet of gold and her dress was blue and silver.

April had dressed up as Persephone, the goddess of spring, her dress was light green and she had flowers in her dark brown hair and simply looked like a goddess of the earth.

Katherine had gone as Aphrodite, the goddess of love and had seashells in her dark brown curly hair and her dress was a beautiful light lilac colour and she looked sultry.

Bonnie had gone as Hera, queen goddess of Olympus and wore a dark purple gown that had peacock feathers on it and wore silver bracelets on her slender arms.

Seraphina had gone as Nyx, the goddess of night and the goddess of death, mystery and creatures of darkness. Her dark brown wavy hair had little crescent moon clips and stars, and the gown hugged her toned figure nicely.

"You all are beautiful." Elijah says, smiling around at them. Rebekah beams, knowing it was the right choice to let Elijah know she was no longer daggered.

"Thanks Elijah." Bonnie smiles at him.

"Shall we go?" He asks and Seraphina hesitates.

"What about Kol?" She asks and Elijah laughs a little, causing her to blush.

"He is going to be at the party with Damon and Stefan." Elijah says and she nods, shooting an icy look at the snickering girls. They giggle, knowing Sera is only playing with them. The six of them head outside, Seraphina driving with April and Bonnie and Elijah driving with Rebekah and Kathrine.

* * *

When they arrive at the Wickery Bridge, Seraphina's eyes widen.

"Whoa." The party is epic. People are dancing everywhere, dressed in all sorts of costumes. Slutty, scary, funny, you name it and it was there. Creepy orange lights are strung everywhere, jack-o-lanterns lining the bridge. Creepy dancing music winds through the air and compliments the scene perfectly.

"There's Kol." Bonnie says, pointing at a pirate. When Seraphina sees Kol, it takes her breath away. He shoots her a rakish grin, looking every inch the pirate prince in his leather trousers, boots billowing white shirt, vest and the sword buckled at his side. A golden hoop hangs from one of his ears and he has a bandanna wrapped around his head under a pirate's hat.

Seraphina smiles at him then and he smirks at her seductively as everyone danced to the music happily.

It was nice.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves as April danced with Stefan who had dressed up as Norman Bates, Damon had gone as Jack Rackham, and Klaus had gone as the Phantom of the Opera and now had women swooning over him as he danced with Hayley Marshall who had dressed up as Christine.

Elena and Caroline had dressed up as sirens and were now going on a feeding frenzy, drinking from the party goers as Kol danced with Seraphina, Matt had dressed up as Zeus and was dancing with Rebekah who looked happy.

Kol tried to ignore the fact that Seraphina's dress was cut out at the sides and showed off the sides of her ribs, he suddenly felt an urge to bite her and fuck her cunt with his tongue.

A growl rumbled from his chest and Seraphina laughed teasingly, her dark brown eyes sparkling like the stars as she took a photo with Rebekah, April and Katherine.

Dancing happily with the girls, Seraphina can't help wishing that everything would stay the same.

...and then she saw Tyler lurking by the woods. Carefully slipping away, Seraphina follows him as he walks confidently then disappears past a bunch of trees. Feeling apprehensive, Sera's magic stirs to life and an invisible bubble surrounds her to keep her safe.

Walking into the clearing, Seraphina looks around, confused about where Tyler went.

"You stupid bitch, just couldn't help yourself. Couldn't you?" Tyler shouts and she whirls around, trying to see where his voice is coming from. Despite herself, fear is starting to run in her veins. Before now, she could face Tyler because she had her friends, her magic and she could actually see him.

But now, she can't see him and she is all alone.

"What are you doing out here, Tyler? Something Klaus would be interested in knowing?" Seraphina calls, trying to sound more confident than she actually is.

"I'm getting revenge on Klaus by helping all of the hybrids break their sire bond to him and then I'll kill him and then all of his fucking family!" Tyler snarled enraged as Seraphina wrapped herself in the magic just as Tyler pounced on her.

She blasted him away just as three more hybrids attacked her, she created an ancient wall that protected her as she tried to distance herself from the hybrids.

Tyler then grabbed her by the throat and started to strangle her, watching in a sick pleasure as Seraphina's tanned skin started turning pale then.

"Say goodbye to your life, Sera."

* * *

Kol had been wondering around for a while but had lost sight of Seraphina and looked around in surprise before hearing something in the deeper part of the forest.

He ran towards the noise and felt rage burn through him then, Tyler had his fingers around Seraphina's neck as she tried to get his hands off her throat but it was no use.

The hybrid was strangling her slowly to death.

Darkness seared through Kol, the kind that named him a monster. Blurring forward, Kol wraps his hand around Tyler's throat and tightens. Choking, Tyler drops Sera and struggles to breathe. Watching with cold, merciless eyes, Kol pulls away and shoves him to the ground.

Circling his choking form, Kol allows his darker side out to play.

"Well if it isn't the littlest mutt!" Kol spits out venomously and Tyler's eyes widen with horror. He may be a hybrid but now he has crossed a line...again. Before, Kol would heed his brother but now...Sera's life was put in danger. No...this hybrid is going to pay.

Blurring forward, Kol kicks Tyler, a pleased smirk appearing when he hears the crack of ribs. Tyler cries out and struggles to his feet, the pain of the broken ribs being slowly stitched together by his advanced healing making him slow.

"Klaus-"

"Will not intercede." Klaus's voice rings out and cold horror spreads across Tyler's face at the expression of vicious satisfaction in Kol's eyes. Turning to run, Tyler cries out as Kol shoves his hand in Tyler's back.

"Would you look at that, the little hybrid has a spine!" Kol snarls, snapping it. Like a puppet whose strings has been cut, Tyler crumples and loses all sense in his lower body. Kol smirks, sauntering forward with his hands dripping in blood. "I won't kill you. But you will suffer." Grabbing his throat, Kol looks deep into his eyes.

' _You will go to the nearest bar and provoke any manner of men to rape you. You will feel the pain intensely and there will be no one to help you. You will be beaten and bruised but you will not fight back. You will take it and believe it is because you deserve it and the thought will tear you apart. You will let them strangle you and harm you in ways that you never thought possible. You will have them do to you everything you ever thought about doing to Seraphina. And you will not fight back. Afterwards, you will return into my brother's care until I am ready to play again. But if you even think about hurting Seraphina, intense pain will assault you without relent until you think about something beautiful about her. The pain will not stop until you stop thinking such things about her. If you ever attempt to harm Seraphina again, you will slowly bleed out and then your heart will burst and you will die. Now go and tell no one about this.'  
_  
His revenge finished for now, Kol rises to his feet and strides over to Seraphina. Klaus nods in respect. This is his brother. The one who is almost as ruthless as him. The one who would do anything and anything in the name of revenge. Turning to leave, Klaus leaves his brother so that he may speak with the woman he loves in privacy. The three hybrids that escaped...well, Kol isn't the only one with hunting to do.

Kol helped Seraphina up as she dusted her dress off and suddenly saw how Kol's eyes has that dark look about them, as she looked back at him then quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked quietly as he noted the bruises that we're starting to turn black and purple but the necklace covered them up gently as he gently stroked her face.

"I'm fine, what did you say to Tyler?" Seraphina asked concerned and Kol was silent as he tried to think of what he should tell his witch lover as he glanced at her.

"I told him to go fuck himself and stab himself if he ever tried to hurt you again, darling." Kol said darkly as he pulled her into his side and she saw the darkness around him.

Kol leaned down and kissed her, harder than any other kiss they had shared as she melted against him and he dragged her into the shadows of some trees as he pushed her onto some leaves, her dark brown hair spilling around her.

Seraphina's hands started unbuckling his belt, he slapped them away and started pushing up the skirt of her dress, her body arched when he palmed one of her breasts.

He bit down hard and rough on her neck, tearing into the skin as blood rushed down his throat quickly.

Seraphina arched into Kol, needing him. Wanting him. And only ever him. Though this isn't how she imagined their first time together would go, it still somehow...feels right.

Kol's hard body pressed into her and she feels safe. Heat rises in her as Kol's fingers delve past her dress, slowly dragging up her thigh and slipping inside her panties. Gasping, Seraphina moans as he presses two fingers inside of her, curving and twisting them to drag the most pleasure out of her.

"Kol!" Seraphina cries out and Kol captures her lips in a gentle kiss as he starts rubbing her nub. Seraphina loses herself to the pleasure as Kol drags an orgasm out of her.

"More..." She breathes and Kol hesitates, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Are you certain, darling?" He asks, eager but not wanting to force her. Seraphina nods, staring into his eyes as she reaches out and unbuckles his belt.

Kol drags her over to him and rubs his fingers over her long, slender toned legs as he suddenly gets an urge to fuck her senseless into the ground as he hitched up her dress and kissed her long and hard, as he pulled down her black lace panties and then decided on something.

He buried himself inside her as a soft cry escaped Seraphina's lips, her hands tangled into his messy dark brown locks as she rocked against him and started fucking her against the tree.

"So fucking tight, so fucking wet...you're mine now, all mine, mine." Kol growled as he bit down on her neck, drinking her blood again as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm all yours, only yours." Seraphina gasped heavily as blood stained her shoulder and he pressed his lips to hers, allowing the witch to taste her own blood.

Moaning a little at the taste of her own blood, Seraphina kisses Kol back fiercely, pleasure rising in her as she tangles her fingers in his dark hair. Kol nips at her mouth, thrusting in harder as she tightens around him, velvet walls drawing him in.

"Kol!" Seraphina cries out, arching into him. The rough bark of the tree is scraping her and creates a delicious contrast to the pleasure sweeping through her.

"Fuck, Sera." Kol groans, their motions quickening. "Touch yourself." He mutters and Seraphina slips a hand down until she finds her nub, rubbing it. Kol moans, capturing her mouth in his again as she quickly reaches completion, clamping down around him.

"Come on Kol, I'm all yours. All yours..." Seraphina whispers and Kol surges forward with a gasp as he empties into her.

Panting for breath the two of them rest against the tree until Kol pulls out and gently sets Seraphina on her feet. Cupping her cheek, he gently kisses her and Seraphina smiles into the kiss, knowing he is telling her he loves her in the only way he is able to right now.

Seraphina hold him tightly, nuzzling her neck tenderly before they hear screams and both of them jump up as they rush over to where the screams are coming from and see Klaus slaughtering the hybrids who had allied with Tyler.

Klaus ripped one of the hybrid's heads off, before ripping another one's heart out as they both watched in shock as he killed twelve of his hybrids.

"What have you done?!" Caroline screamed enraged as she held Tyler tightly in his arms, the hybrid looked in serious pain.

"Tyler Lockwood received a lesson in how to look after a young lady." Kol said coldly.

Seraphina couldn't help the superior smirk that rose at her...Kol's words. Spotting her, rage lit in Caroline's eyes.

"You bitch! It wasn't enough that you ruined his reputation but this?!" She spat out, cradling Tyler close.

"He brought this upon himself. Maybe if he hadn't been such a cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch then we wouldn't even be here. But he was and he had to face the consequences." Seraphina said, unconcerned with Caroline's petty words.

"Klaus!" Caroline snapped out and anger flashed across his face as he clenched his jaw.

"What?" He snapped back and Caroline looked at him with narrowed eyes before a sorrowful expression took over.

"Klaus?" She said, softer and Klaus melted.

Kol looked at his brother in disgust and took Seraphina back to where the party was as they rejoined their friends who had been waiting for them and danced.

It was a good night.

* * *

By the time the party had finished, Seraphina's feet hurt and so did everyone else's as they started walking back to where the vehicles were parked and Kol was going home with Seraphina as he had clothes around her apartment.

Also Kol wanted to have a round two.

* * *

 _Enjoy and review :)_


End file.
